Tale of the Ninja Mage
by de-raz-bomber
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, a celebrated ninja of Konohagakure, one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. Sasuke is back in Konoha, a lifelong promised fulfilled. But when Naruto receives a mysterious letter, what about his past nobody knows? NarutoxNegima
1. New World!

De-Raz-Bomber: Well, you guys spoke in the polls, and now one of your winners is finally here. Not much I can really say that you guys probably haven't heard already; "Ohmigod, Naruto ch. 437 DID NOT HAPPEN!" or "SIX TAILS NARUTO IS SOOOOOOO BADASS!" and all that unimportant jazz. Still don't have my comp back yet, or even the backed up files my dad's friend was able to save, that most likely includes my draft for Ninja and Senshi Clash ch. 10. Hope to get that back soon. For now though, enjoy the first chapter of my NarutoxNegima crossover:

TALE OF THE NINJA-MAGE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise nor the Negima franchise, only the applications of them in this particular stoy. (Don't expect this to show up on every chapter, but just pretend it is, okay?)

It was a relatively peaceful day in the Hidden Village of the Leaves, Konohagakure. A little too peaceful, at least for two chunnins stuck guarding the village's massive front gates. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to distract themselves with, nor any potential travelers they needed to worry about. Traveling was at an all time low throughout all of Hi no Kuni for months, for obvious reasons. Still, that didn't make the chunnins' guard shift any easier. Especially considering the fact the two knew they still had four hours, twenty-three minutes, and fourteen-thirteen-make that twelve seconds to go.

And no, they weren't counting down the end of their shift by the second to try and make time go by faster. What kind of nut would do that?

One of the chunnin, who wore bandages around his face at the bridge of his nose, turned towards his partner. "Hey, Izumo, how much time still left?"

Izumo, who had a strange looking nose that really could've used the bandage cover, seemed to think for a second, and without even using a clock or the sun, replied, "let's see…three…two…one…we now have four hours, twenty three minutes to go exactly, Kotetsu."

Okay, maybe the two were nuts enough to do it.

Kotetsu leaned back even further into his seat, groaning a little. "Oh man, so much longer to go, and we still have three more days after this. I'm starting to think we shouldn't have helped Naruto play that prank on Tsunade-sama."

Izumo chuckled a little. "Dude, do you remember the look on her face when she realized her pen's ink was her _expensive imported sake_ that soaked all her paperwork in the stuff?"

"And then the final paper Naruto added to the stack had a time-delay fire starting seal on it that set all that completed work on fire?" Kotetsu added, smiling a little in remembrance.

Izumo nodded. "Yea, that was totally hilarious. And besides, at least we didn't have to eat a supreme-knuckle sandwich like Naruto did."

At that, Kotetsu chuckled as well. "Yea, I seriously thought Naruto was dead meat when he broke through three floors."

"Nah, after all the stuff the guy must've seen out there the past couple o' years, I bet even Tsunade-sama doesn't truly scare him anymore."

"Yea, must've been pretty rough on the guy…So, how much time left?"

"Four hours, twenty one minutes, forty-five…forty-four…"

"GOD DAMMI-hey, what's that over there?"

"What is it, Kotetsu?"

"It's something, but I can't tell yet." It was true that the position of the sun prevented the two from seeing anything but it's probably size and shape. What did worry the two a little was that while it appeared to be humanoid, the object was around ten feet in height, and no person could be ten feet tall. It wasn't until the two chunnins got a clear view of it that they put themselves into defensive positions in front of the gate.

Whatever the thing was seemed to be covered in a stone armor, either some kind of earth creature or a man wearing stone armor. The only part of the thing's face you could see were the eyes, except for the fact there weren't any eyes, just pits of black that still managed to resonate some kind of sentience. Whatever the thing was, it looked like something that an Iwa nin would use.

"Think I should signal for an ANBU patrol, Izumo?"

"I don't know…the thing doesn't look to be doing anything but walking after all."

The stone creature moved slowly, but its large strides still allowed it to reach the pair in just a couple of minutes, intimidating the two a little as it just stood there staring at them. Not to mention the ten foot behemoth was more like twelve feet, more than twice their height and way bulkier. Suddenly, it held out his hand, startling them, until they saw what it was holding.

It was a small letter, but what surprised the two were the words UZUMAKI NARUTO written on it in big, bold letters. Then again, with all the crazy situations the blonde gets into, it really shouldn't have been that surprising.

"Please deliver" the stone golem managed to grunt out in a deep, gravelly voice, shocking the two out of their thoughts. Kotetsu, realizing what the giant stone man wanted, reached for the letter gingerly but quickly. All it would have taken was a squeeze of the thing's fist to crush his whole hand, wrist, and forearm. But it didn't. Just stood there staring at the two as Kotetsu secured the letter to one of his pockets.

The thing seemed to smile at them, at least it would have if it could've, as it began to get cracks all over it. "Thank you" it grunted in the same voice, it's last words as the golem broke down into small rocks, crumbling into a small pile that became dust, before scattering into the wind.

"…so…was that able to sate your boredom?"

"…Definitely. Now come on, we got a letter to show Tsunade-sama!" Kotetsu declared as the two hurried along the village rooftops towards the Hokage Tower.

"Think its rigged or something? Who do you think sent it?"

"I don't know, its probably from Iwa, after all the stuff he's done, its probably some kind of duel challenge or something equally stupid."

"Yea, probably."

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was busy filling out her paperwork as fast as she could. While normally, the buxom blonde wouldn't be working so diligently, Shizune had already caught her drinking earlier and confiscated her sake. Not to mention that after the stunt those three numbskulls had done three days ago, she was still somewhat behind on her work. The woman could really use something to release her current frustrations on.

As if Kami decided to cut her a break, two of the three perpetrators suddenly barged into her room.

"Hokage-sama, we just received a letter from the gate!"

She glared at the two of them for barging in with news that appeared trivial.

"And what is so important about this letter, Izumo, Kotetsu?" she asked, subtly telling them _This had better be important if you value your male organs._

Nervously, having caught the message, the two described their encounter with the stone golem to their Hokage, catching her curiosity.

_Hmm, a stone golem? A message from Iwa maybe? But why would they send us a letter, hell not many people even use letters, preferring to use scrolls to send messages._

"But that's not the most important part" Izumo added, breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Well then, get to it. What is the most important?"

"Just look at the letter" Kotetsu said, taking the letter out of one of his vest's pockets before handing it to Tsunade. The moment she saw the name on it, she immediately stopped signing her papers.

"…Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you two. Now, don't you guys have a job to do?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the two bowed before heading out the door.

"…So, how much time still left?"

"Still three hours, fifty-six minutes to go."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Tsunade, hearing the commotion, just pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. '_I don't even want to know.'_

"Eagle, what do you make of this letter?" At first, one would think she was talking to herself. However, suddenly an ANBU wearing a mask like an eagle appeared in front of her, bowing before giving his report.

"My Byakugan can see an energy swirling in it, but it does not appear to have any traps hidden or secret seals written inside." He stated, not showing any emotion.

"Energy? You mean chakra?" she asked him.

"No" he stated, a little confusion sounded in his voice. "It is similar, but it does not appear to be chakra."

"Hmmm, either way if it does not appear to be dangerous, it is addressed to the gaki. Go retrieve him immediately, Eagle."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he bowed, similar to the previous two chunnins, before exiting in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade slumped down in her chair, looking at the letter addressed to her little brother in all but name and blood. She knew she could be over-protective of the brat, and as such wanted to know for sure just what was in the letter, yet she wasn't going to invade his privacy opening a letter addressed to him.

_I just hope it isn't from somebody else he managed to piss off._

While all this was going on, the person in question was taking part in one of his greatest simple pleasures: a large, ramen buffet at Ichiraku's.

"Mmmm, as excellent as ever, old man, Ayame-nee-chan! Keep 'em coming!"

"Right away Namikaze-sama!" Ayame said cheerfully as she went back to help her father cook the noodles. He was getting on in years, and Naruto's only become even more voracious of an eater, if a little more clean and neat.

The blonde continued emptying his newest bowl, though taking the time to scowl at Ayame's back playfully. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!"

"About the number of times my father tells you not to call him an old man!" She shouted out teasingly from the kitchen. The blonde knew she was just kidding, but it didn't stop it from being annoying. He got that attitude enough from kiss-ass villagers and fangirls. And to think he used to be jealous of Sasuke-teme for being stuck with them.

Of course, it wasn't without reason to think he'd have a fanclub. The eighteen year old had grown even more, beating out his old master Jiraiya with a height of 6'3". Not to mention his physique had improved, becoming more muscular without beefing himself up like a body-builder. How his fanclubs had seen him without clothes on his upper body he'll probably never know. All in all, besides the whisker marks (which had become somewhat more noticeable, being a little darker and longer) and his eyes, he was like a carbon copy of his father. His eyes, while maintaining that unique shade of blue that rivaled the ocean, had gained slits as pupils, a reminder of his condition. Yea, he knew about his father, after Tsunade had told him once the Akatsuki had been dealt with. Of course, not long after that the whole village found out about it.

Probably the most noticeable difference, however, was his clothing. Of course he kept some orange, it was as much a part of him as the Uzumaki swirl. But instead of the black and orange jumpsuit, he had traded in for some more practical clothing. His shirt had lightweight metal interwoven in the material, creating some form of armor. The coloring for said shirt was a dark blue with an orange Uzumaki swirl over his heart, and orange cuffs at the ends of the sleeves, which went down to his wrists. His pants had the same metal weaving, though a bit lighter to make sure it didn't constrict his movement. Though strange to some people, one of the leggings was a similar shade of blue to his shirt, while his right legging was an orange color. He had found out in the field that the contrast of bright and dark color made his opponent's attention gravitate more to the bright color, especially in a dark place, providing a useful distraction. A dark orange, bordering on red belt wrapped around his waist. Instead of the usual packs and bags, however, his belt was lined with scrolls and seals. Naruto made sure to keep one bag of necessities ready, however, if he couldn't spare the chakra to activate any seals or at a time he needed to keep his chakra use low. Like his father, Naruto wore a cloak. The main portion was blue, but it did have an orange Konohan leaf woven in. What was different about it was also the fact the flame design that licked the bottom was a purple, and right beneath the Konohan leaf was a symbol that any citizen could recognize as the Hyuuga clan's.

It wasn't that he was a part of the clan or anything; he just wore it as a reminder, so as to never forget…

"Naruto, you okay?" the question brought him out of his thoughts, as he noticed Ayame looking at him worriedly, a bowl of ramen in front of him that was rapidly cooling.

He quickly gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry nee-chan, I'm fine. Just reminiscing a little about the village."

"Yes, it has been only a month since you got back hasn't it Naruto-kun?" the brown haired waitress asked, getting a nod from the blonde shinobi.

"It was worth it though, I'm a lot stronger than before! I'm just glad Baa-chan gave me that field promotion to Jounin since the trouble with _them_. I don't know how I would've dealt with being a genin when all my friends are becoming Jounin and ANBU!" Naruto spat out _them _like he had tasted something awful, but cheered up again at the end. The ramen waitress just smiled at him, returning to taking orders from some of the other restaurant's occupants, leaving the Jounin to his thoughts.

_Hmm, I wonder what I can do today? I know Sakura-chan's doing double shifts at the hospital today, Sasuke-teme is _in _the hospital after our last mission, and Team Ten's out on another scouting mission. Kiba, and Shino are out doing whatever it is Hunter-nins do, and Gai and Lee…probably something I don't want to get involved in. Tenten's working at her weapon's shop, hell even Konohamaru and his friends are in Suna for the Chunnin Exams. And Neji, let's see…_

"Naruto-san, you're presence is requested at Hokage-sama's office."

Naruto suddenly looked around, his train of thought broken, before seeing an ANBU officer wearing a mask that looks like an eagle. The blonde haired Jounin smiled, seeing a familiar face-well mask really.

"Hey there Neji!"

Eagle, now identified as Hyuuga Neji, just sighed a little, though nobody could tell. "How often must I tell you to call me by my code-name when I'm in uniform, Naruto-san?"

"I don't know, I lost count" the blonde shrugged. "But ANBU captain or not, you're always gonna be the same stiff-backed stick in the mud Neji to me."

'_Good thing this mask hides any facial expressions'_ Neji thought, as he didn't want to scare any patrons away from the ramen eatery because of seeing his Byakugan-powered death stare.

Naruto finished off his latest bowl before looking at his ANBU friend. "So, what was it you're here for again?"

"As I said before, Tsunade-sama requests for you to be at her office immediately."

"Oh, okay then. Any idea what it's about, Neji?"

"All I know is that a letter was brought by a strange messenger with your name on it."

"Hmm, a letter, huh?" the whiskered teen asked, getting up from his stool. He brought out his wallet, that was still frog-shaped, putting some money on the table. "I've gotta head out now, nee-chan, old man! See you guys later!"

"Alright then, Naruto-kun! You're welcome back anytime!" Ayame called out from the kitchen.

"Finally, I don't have to work in overdrive anymore!" the blonde heard an old man yell out in relief from the kitchen.

"You know you love me, old man!" Naruto told him as he left the restaurant with his friend.

"Good bye for now, Naruto-san" Neji said, disappearing from the blonde's sight in a swirl of leaves.

The whiskered Namikaze's foxy grin fell into a small smile as the ANBU captain disappeared from sight.

_Heh, still can't believe how he can still talk to me, after what I did. Gah! What's up with me being so emoish today! I must be hanging out with Sasuke-teme too much!_

The blonde decided to take the fast way to her office, but instead of a swirl of leaves or a puff of smoke, he just simply fazed out of existence. If anybody was watching out for him, though, they could see him reappear then disappear again on the village's rooftops, hell even in midair occasionally on his way to his Baa-chan's place of work.

"Yo, Baa-chan, I'm here!" Naruto called out as he barged in through the window, before effortlessly dodging a stapler thrown by the woman Hokage herself. The two could have sworn they heard a window breaking, followed by a scream in the background.

_Gonna have to remember to be more careful when I try to nail that gaki with something _Tsunade thought to herself as she glared at her surrogate little brother, who just grinned cheekily in return.

"So, I heard something about getting a love letter!"

She just sighed a little at his immaturity, before getting serious. "I suppose Eagle told you then, though I highly doubt it is something of that sort Naruto." She took the letter out of her top left drawer, before handing it to the eighteen year old. "The messenger was apparently some sort of stone golem that disintegrated after the letter had been retrieved."

"A stone golem?" he questioned his leader. "Do you think it's a letter from Iwa?" he continued, beginning to open it up.

"We aren't sure if it is, as not many people send messages by lett-Naruto are you okay?" Tsunade saw Naruto staring at the opened letter in shock, and she knew it took a lot to shock the blonde like that anymore. It was starting to worry her that it looked like he wasn't even breathing.

Of course, she didn't realize the origin of his shock. Naruto knew she would be even more confused if she saw the content of the letter, as it appeared to be empty of words, except for a small PS near the bottom. Instead, the main part of it just had designs that looked like buttons a person would see on a VCR, such as play, pause, rewind and forward.

What also shocked the blue-eyed slit-pupils teen was the energy he could feel contained in the letter. It wasn't a huge amount or anything, in fact it was pretty minuscule, but the feel of it…

'_It's a little different…but the feel of it, it's just like…but there's no way, it isn't possible! Why would I get a letter like this again?!'_

"Naruto…NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Huh? Wha?" the loud yell woke up the jounin from his stupor, to see his Hokage looking at him angrily, although he could see the worry hidden in her brown orbs as well.

"Naruto, what is wrong? The second you opened that letter, you couldn't stop staring at it! Do you know who this is from?"

His stupefied look transformed into a deadly serious look, one that didn't fit on his face as far as Tsunade was concerned.

"Tsunade-sama, I need you to secure the office so that nobody can listen in, that includes your ANBU. Please?" At first, she was a bit worried at his request, but the pleading tone in his voice convinced to signal her ANBU guard to clear out for a few minutes. After the office was emptied sans her and Naruto, she made a few handseals before the interior glowed a light blue. Naruto could recognize the silencing seals that were revealed by the chakra laced through the room before it all returned to normal.

"Okay Naruto, nobody should be able to hear anything that goes on in here, but why do you need the silencing seals? It is just a letter."

Naruto just gently placed the opened paper flat on the desk, where Tsunade was able to see the lack of content written on it, confusing her a little. When she sent a questioning look to the teen, he replied, "If I'm right about where this letter came from, you'll realize why it is necessary right now."

Naruto pressed the pseudo-play button on the paper.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened, making Tsunade think the boy needed a vacation more than she had thought, but than something happened that managed to surprise even the woman with 50+ years of shinobi experience.

An image of an old man unexpectedly appeared, floating a little above the paper. He had an odd shaped head, as his head was very oval shaped, and the only hair on his head was a ponytail on the back. However, it looked as if his hair had migrated to his face, and his eyebrows were even longer than the Green Beast Duo, if it was possible, so you could barely see his eyes and had bangs go down the side of his face. The old man was also sporting a thick mustache-bead combo which reached down all to his chest. His ears were also longer than normal and had looped earrings. He looked to be maybe around 5'9", and wore old-style robes. The two ninjas' attention were detracted from his strange looks as the man looked towards Naruto and began to speak.

"Hello there, Uzumaki Naruto. My name, if you can remember, is Konoe Konoemon. It looks like my golem managed to make it all the way back to your village; I admit I had my worries whether it could make the trip. I know it has been around a decade since you last heard from me, and I know that the contents of our discussion weren't the…most cheerful of topics. Though, I'm sure you don't want to hear about an old man thinking about the past, hohoho" the man chuckled as he stroked his beard.

"Anyways, on to the reason I'm sending you this letter. You see, Naruto-kun, I am the headmaster of Mahora Academy, a very…_unique_, school, for lack of a better description, and I have just taken on a new teacher to my staff, one…_Negi Sprinfield_."

At the mention of the teacher's name, Naruto almost looked ready to faint. Sheer willpower and desire to listen to the letter's contents kept him up, a fact Tsunade took note of for later.

"From what I heard from my colleague, the boy has a knack for getting into trouble, and considering he'll be a ten year old teacher dealing with a class of rowdy teenage girls, hohoho…I figured he could use an aid." At the news of Negi's aid and his position, the two shinobi raised their eyebrows, hearing that a ten year old was gonna be a teacher. It wasn't too shocking though, their village taught children to be assassins and warriors after all, why would training to be a teacher be any more difficult. "Not only that, but I feel that this year of Mahora academy is going to be even more…special… than usual. Call it an old man's intuition, but I believe having an extra pair of hands and eyes to watch for the students' safety couldn't hurt, hohoho. And if your leader is listening too, Naruto-kun, I think he told me it was called a Hikaji or something…anyway, he/she can be assured that I am more than willing to pay for your services like any other bodyguard. However, I request that only you can take this…mission?...for reasons you can probably guess." At this, Tsunade looked at Naruto, only to receive a look that said _I'll tell you later._ A little miffed, she returned her attention to Konoemon, who was stroking his beard again.

"Anyways, if you accept the mission, the golem should have added a general location of the portal in terms of your world to the letter, in case he never told you or you forgot, hohoho." Again, Tsunade looked startled at what the strange man was saying.

'_Portal? Your world? You have a lot of questions to answer, Naruto.'_

"It should be around three weeks from the date of this message that Negi-kun arrives at Mahora, so I hope to see you around that time as well." Naruto and Tsunade saw by the date of the letter, it had taken a week for the golem to arrive. And even if you don't or can't accept, I hope you are living the life he wanted you to have, and I wish you luck." The image of the headmaster began to distort, before it fazed out of existence, leaving the Hokage and her jounin subordinate sitting in the silence of the nearly empty office. That was until the blonde jounin took a seat on a chair behind him, his slit-pupil eyes still wide in surprise.

"I can't believe it…so, he actually did it…"

Tsunade decides to ignore his comment for now, feeling there are more pressing matters to deal with. "Alright Naruto, I think I'm due for an explanation. Now." It was an order, not a request, but Naruto wasn't going to refuse it anyway.

"I know, I know. Sigh. Well, I guess the best place to start from is the beginning. You see, it all began a few years after the Kyuubi attack…"

Tsunade couldn't do anything but sigh as she leaned back into her chair after listening to Naruto's story.

'_Seriously, some of the stuff this kid gets himself into…it sounds more like a bedtime story than fact.'_

She sighed again as she looked at Naruto who was staring at her. The hopeful look in plastered on his face contradicted its fox-like features, but just made it like a super-powerful Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu.

"Naruto, you can't honestly expect me to allow you to go on this mission. Not only is this place an entirely different _world_, but the portal just to get there is in foreign territory. Not to mention the precarious circumstances surrounding the village. This peace is only temporary, you know that as well as I do. This mission requires you to be gone for months, most likely _years._ We need you here."

He just looked even more desperate. "But Baa-um I mean Hokage-sama" _'Okay, now I know he's desperate' _Tsunade thought as she heard the change. "You're the one who keeps telling me to take a vacation. And you know how important this is to me. If there was ever a time I needed you to do something for me, this is it. I'm sorry for being selfish, but you know with my condition-"

"Don't even go there, Naruto" Tsunade cut him off sharply. The blonde jounin could see the anger in her eyes, but also the deep sadness that conveyed how much it still hurts her.

He bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry again for the low blow, but you know as much as I do that it's taken away my dream. Please, grant me this at least Tsunade-sama. _Please_."

The desperation on the whiskered blonde's face was as clear as day to the woman Hokage, and was slowly but definitely wearing down her resolve, something that the blonde noticed.

After another couple of minutes into their stare down, Tsunade finally goaned and broke eye contact. Any outside observer could tell who won.

"Argh, sometimes you are too much, Naruto. I hate it that I'm saying this, but…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept the S-rank Bodyguard/Diplomacy mission to Mahora Academy?"

The blonde grinned, happier than the woman had seen him in years. Hell, the gaki even stood up and _bowed, _as he recited the typical "Hai, Hokage-sama."

However, after another second, the blonde realized the full extent of what his Hokage had told. "Wait a sec… what is this about bodyguard _and _diplomacy, Baa-chan?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing his affectionate nickname for her return. _'It was nice while it lasted…though somewhat creepy as well."_ "Do you really believe I'm going to let you go there just to laze off, Naruto? Oh no, if I'm going to be sending you to another world, I want this to be productive to Konoha as well. Those two magic associations you were told existed in that country, the Kansai and Kanto organizations? I want you to go there as not only a bodyguard, but as an emissary for Konoha extend a hand of friendship and propose an alliance. Even if they refuse, it is worth a try. Also, if you encounter any other organization or country, something, that you believe we can benefit from, I want you to extend this alliance offer towards them as well." The Namikaze teen just stared at her. "You have a talent of turning people into friends, Naruto. It's only because of economic contributions from our allied non-ninja countries, countries whose leaders _you _had saved and befriended, that we've lasted this long. But we still require more military power if we are going to survive. After all, you can't be everywhere."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, a cocky grin on his face at the mention of his exploits. "Alright then, I accept that condition, Baa-chan." Again, the jounin was forced to dodge a paperweight, though luckily this one embedded itself into a wall, rather than an innocent's head.

"Just hurry up and pack, gaki. And don't forget, in the worst case scenario, you _will_ be recalled."

"Don't worry, Baa-chan, I won't forget" he called out, making his way out the window.

"And Naruto."

"Yea" he replied, looking back to see her staring at him in a mixture of worry and happiness.

"…be careful, and good luck."

His grin fell into a truthful smile once again. "Heh, aren't I always?"

After a while of being stuck in that metal deathtrap, the jounin finally felt the tram, as it was called, come to a complete stop, almost making him fall into some teenage girls standing next to them. It had been pretty awkward for him as the tram car he had been in was filled to the brim with teenage girls. Naruto knew it was a situation that most of his teachers would have killed for, however. Especially when at one point, a breeze had flown into his car from a neighboring one, flipping up all the girls' skirts.

He had had a real hard time containing his nosebleed.

Luckily, the ride was finally over. It's not like the high speed wasn't something he wasn't used to, just the fact that he was moving that fast without having to actually do anything. Not to mention it reminded him a little too much of the time he had to outrun that train in Yuki no Kuni.

The blonde waited for the storm of teenage girls to mostly dissipate from the street before stepping out of the tram himself.

'_Man that looks freaking crazy. Wondered if anyone's died from being trampled by that before?' _Naruto thought, examining his disguise to make sure everything was in order.

It wasn't much of a disguise, as he didn't actually change much of his looks, mainly he changed his clothes into a more casual, civilian outfit while still trying to appear formal. The biggest differences a person who knew Naruto could notice was the fact his eyes were had normal pupils again and that his whisker marks were covered, thanks to the wonder of contacts and make-up.

Seeing that everything of his 'civilian disguise' was in order, the young Namikaze finally took his first look of his new residence, Mahora Academy.

'_More like Mahora Metropolis. This place is as large as Konoha, if not bigger. What the fuck, that giant tree over there is about as tall as the Hokage Monument! I have to ask how they grew it that size, it'd be incredibly beneficial to us as an outpost design.'_

Naruto counted himself lucky that he had grabbed a map of the place when he could, cause he was already taking it out to find the school he should be going to. It took him a minute to locate his destination, and decided to enjoy the trip there. That and he didn't want to blow cover on his first day here, what kind of genius did that?

Man will he be surprised at the answer.

The blonde strolled down the now nearly empty street, only attracting a few glances from passer-bys at the new face, grinning to himself.

'_Heh, welcome to Mahora Academy, Naruto.'_

De-Raz-Bomber: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Tale of the Ninja Mage! Some of you readers probably have plenty of questions, and maybe not. Depends on your perceptiveness. Just hope that if you figured it out, it didn't mean my ideas were clichéd or something. Some stuff was probably pretty obvious. Ooooh, ambiguuuuuuity…

Now, one question most of you guys probably have is "Who is paired with Naruto?" Now, first of all, IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU GUYS WHO! Now that that is cleared out of the way, I will say that it will be more than one person, NOT SOMETHING UNREAL LIKE SIX, TEN, OR FIFTEEN, Gods no! I feel that the multi-girl pairing fits with the whole ecchi-esque feeling of Negima, but it will be a small number of girls. And if you don't agree with the girls I chose, too bad! It's my story, BIATCH! Make your FUKING OWN if u don't agree.

Now as for Negi, I'll probably make that up as I go along. Nothing definite yet, but being ten-years old, he could still use some growing up first before I start doing anything serious in terms of his girl(s?) (just keeping you guessing).

Anyways, be sure to read and review, as that is what makes the world go round. At least the world of fanfics.


	2. Mission Start

De-Raz: Hey guys, hope you all liked that prologue for Tale of the Ninja Mage, cause Chapter 1. Not only that, but I have some excellent news:

MY COMPUTER IS BACK!

And that includes the documents I had saved for chapter 1 of the RosarioxNaruto story and chapter 10 of Ninja and Senshi Clash! So expect those as soon as I finish them up. So you all know, the notice I put in Ninja and Senshi Clash! will be replaced by the real Chapter 10 when it comes out.

One comment I'd like to say is: EIGHT TAILS NARUTO IS KICKASS!!! Not to mention seeing the Yondaime talk to him was pretty cool. Glad that Kishimoto was smart enough to actually give Naruto inner conflict over whether he loved him or hated him for sealing the Kyuubi, and not just make him forgive him like it was nothing.

I'd also like to thank all of the people who've been kind enough to review so far, and I hope to see plenty more coming from this chapter. Now, to read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Negima, blah blah blah, you know the rest.

* * *

Another three hours later of wandering stuck Naruto roaming through the halls of the school that Konoemon's office was supposed to reside in. Even with the map, Mahora was just so expansive and busy; it reminded him a lot of his first experiences in the busy areas of the village. The blonde couldn't help but be taken up by the sights and sounds of this technological society. There were just so many new things! The tram had just been the latest thing! On the way to Mahora, the blonde had seen what looked like smaller copies of the thing traveling along designated roads in innumerable amounts. All in different shapes, colors, and some made such loud noises while others made only a little, though to Naruto's sensitive ears it had been torture the first couple of days to get used to it. He wondered how nobody could be deaf from all the noise and not just from the _cars _as he heard people call them.

And the blonde saw many other devices too! There were pay phones, cell phones, bikes that looked to go as fast as those cars, TV and radio. His world may have had the latter two devices, but they were incredibly short-sighted in scope. Seeing some of the things he had seen, he knew they could be used for so much more now! They're building were incredibly tall, hell they even reached the sky! And he had seen metallic contraptions that broke through the very heavens themselves! These people had actually built a device to fly! Sure, he could fly as well, but that was because of his…unique…talents. At least unique on his world. He knew mages could use levitation and flying spells if they were powerful enough. But these things could launch regular people in the dozens up high into the sky.

And the people! While it was obvious that his world and this one contained similarities in looks and fashion, the people still acted so different! They didn't seem to carry any fear at all of possible dangers around them. Even inside a ninja's home village, a good ninja kept watchful, not to an extreme, but it was still there. These people carried even more ignorance than his village's regular civilians! Only a rare one in one-hundred maybe carried some kind of defensive tool, one that Naruto couldn't identify at all. The blonde had seen some people wearing what must have been some kind of uniform that carried sticks and that strange barrel looking weapon, but that was the majority of any weapon-holders. None of them looked to be watchful for an invasion or an attack from somebody, they weren't wary of the actions of people walking by them. The seal master had considered himself lucky he had the foresight to seal all his valuables away in a couple of body storage seals. Naruto's entire journey had consisted of watching these people help each other or ignore each other, even people who looked to hate each other, but none of them were actively suspicious or mistrustful, and they didn't use violence to solve their problems…at least, nothing beyond petty fights.

_There is so much our world could learn from this one _the young Namikaze thought to himself on his way to Mahora.

_But now isn't a time for pleasurable thoughts _Naruto shook himself away from his wanderings, reasserting_ I need to find and introduce myself to Konoe-sama. _

"I _REFUSE_ to live together with someone like you!"

The disguised teen was jarred out of his mind's monologue and lifted an eyebrow in confusion as he heard a loud voice echo through the hallway around the corner. From what he could tell, it belonged to a female as loud as he used to be…well, maybe not as loud.

_I did use to be pretty loud back in the Academy. Though I do wonder what's going on over there._

Of course, the jounin hadn't stopped walking as he was thinking these thoughts.

"I'm going ahead! See you later sensei!" Naruto could hear again, just as loud as before.

He grinned a little, feeling a bit sorry for the person she was yelling. _Heh, she sure sounds mad at whoever that guy is. Then again, if he's anything like _my _senseis, it probably isn't very surprising that he's getting yelled at._

Still lost in his thoughts, the jounin's guard and senses were lowered a bit, which could help explain why what happened next did occur.

SMASH! CRASH!

"Kya!" a familiar voice yelled for a second in surprise as the two stumbled onto the floor.

_Wow, wonder if those car things can go indoors too. It sure felt like I got hit by one _Naruto thought to himself, rubbing the part of his head that had smashed into the floor. _Got to take this as a lesson to never let my guard down, I must have been way too relaxed if a person could just run smack dab into me like that without my knowing._

He began attempting to get up, but was stopped by a weight on his chest.

_Oh right, must be the thing that bumped into me. _As the young jounin opened his eyes, however, what met his sight wasn't a thing, but instead a person. _A girl _he corrected himself, seeing the long orange hair (which he definitely liked, it was so rare to see a person with hair his favorite color after all) piling over the girl's head from the fall. He could see a couple of bells tied in her hair as he shook her shoulder, absently wondering if the fall had knocked her out.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?"

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" she heard a voice call out to her as she felt a hand shake her shoulder.

_Aw man, now somebody just saw me trip and fall like a total klutz, this day just keeps getting better and better._

Asuna Kagurazaka was definitely not having a good day, even though at first she had such high hopes for the day. It had been the first day of the last semester for her second year of middle school. Now having school again in itself wasn't great, she hated school, but it did mean another semester with _Takahata-sensei_, her true love, as her homeroom and English teacher. Sure, he may not have shown romantic interest in her yet, but she just needed to tell him her feelings and hope he'd return them then.

But all the trouble in her life today began with that damn brat, Negi Springfield. First, he just comes running by while she was heading to class and tells her that her love would be unrequited. Seriously, who taught that kid his manners? That wasn't too bad though, he was just a stupid kid, what did he know about her or love anyway? And not even two minutes later, he ends up stripping her down to her underwear in front of Takahata-sensei himself! She didn't know how the brat managed it, but she knew it was him that did it! But still, the worst part of their first meeting was the realization that Negi was apparently a new teacher here. Not just any class, but the red haired kid was taking over Class 2-A, _her _class. That meant that kid had replaced Takahata-sensei, her future love, as her teacher! Even Takahata-sensei and the principal had told her it was true! Who in their right mind lets a ten year old brat manage a class of teenage girls anyway!? Meeting with Konoka's grandfather had made the arrangement even worse, because now that brat was living in her and Konoka's room! Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of rule or something that made that illegal!? Well…there was no way she was going to let that kid mess up anything else today, and so had resolved to avoid him as much as possible.

This of course had led her to tripping over herself as she rounded the corner that some stranger had witnessed and probably thought of her as some ditzy klutz. The bell-wearing girl did wonder why Konoka wasn't the one helping her up though? And why the floor on this particular spot felt much different than she expected the hallway floor to feel like? It was definitely solid and rock-hard, but the texture felt more like a…shirt? or something.

Suddenly she opened her eyes wide as a possible explanation drove its way through her mind.

_Please, don't let it be what I'm thinking it is._

She slowly lifted her head up to see a young man's face, framed by a pair of blonde bangs that could rival the sun in brightness, and a pair of oceanic eyes were staring back at her. Now, while you could call her unintelligent, you couldn't say she wasn't perceptive. The orange-haired girl could see his eyes had a whirlpool of emotions swimming in it, only a couple of which were a strange mix of confusion, relief, and amusement.

The amusement did nothing to stop the burning of her cheeks as her worst-case scenario proved to be right.

_This just isn't my day._

* * *

After a few seconds that the orange haired girl failed to respond to his actions, Naruto began to worry a little. Maybe she had hit her head or something? He could feel her breathing was regular, if a bit quickened from falling unexpectedly. Too bad said breathing didn't really help the fact he felt two soft objects pressing against his chest, if you know what I mean. It would really help if the girl just hurry and woke up.

As if in answer to his prayers, the blonde finally felt her beginning to stir, before her head lifted up, where he saw a hetero-chromatic set of eyes framed by bangs that nearly hooked underneath them, stared back at him. The left one was almost like his, a blue eye that was a shade or two darker. The other was a green-blue combo that would've made it difficult to tell the difference from a distance, though definitely obvious from this close. Naruto also noticed that her face began to turn a bright red, suggesting she already knew the position they were in.

"Umm, miss, if it isn't too much trouble…could you please get up?" He hoped trying to ask politely would make sure she didn't punch him for being perverted. Women on his world tended to do that when something remotely perverted happened to them, and he wondered if it was the same here.

SMACK

_Ouch, that girl has some impressive strength for her punch to actually hurt me _the blonde thought to himself, rubbing his cheek as he started getting up, the strange girl already up. Absent mindedly, he saw that the bells in her hair were used to manage her orange hair into high twin tails that fell down a little past her rear.

"What do you think you were doing, you hentai!" The girl yelled, pointing accusingly at him.

It wasn't until then that Naruto noticed another girl trying to grab the orange-haired girl's attention. She seemed to be the same age of fifteen, with long brown hair and a matching pair of large doe-like brown eyes which communicated a sense of urgency and worry. He could see underneath that worry, however, a glitter of amusement, and despite her worried expression, Naruto knew when a person was trying to hold back a laughing fit. He himself had to do it enough during his old pranking days.

"Please calm down Asuna, it wasn't like that at all!"

"Oh yea, than how was it Konoka?" the girl, whom he now knew as Asuna, turned to the brown haired girl, Konoka.

Said girl took on a thinking pose. "Well, when we were running around the corner, you…sort of bumped into him, Asuna. That's why you fell."

Naruto could have sworn the somewhat pale girl became whiter than a ghost before she turned to him and bowed in a speed that left even him impressed. "Summimasen (Excuse me) sir, I was just so mad before, and the way it looked, and I thought that-"

The young man just waved a hand at her to stop her from becoming a blabbering mess, laughing it off as his other hand rubbed the back of his head. "Hahaha, don't worry about it so much. I understand, it was just an accident, no harm, no foul, right, miss…?"

"Oh, um, my name's Kagurazaka Asuna, sir." The girl, Asuna, looked very relieved, and had apparently calmed down finally. "I'm sorry again."

The brown haired girl then popped up next to her, a cheerful smile on her face that made Naruto grin wider. "And my name's Konoe Konoka, happy to meet you, Nagaremono-san (Stranger)."

_Konoe? I wonder how she's related to Konoemon. She's likely a decent mage already if she's related to him._

"Alright, alright, enough of this sir and –san business. I'm only 18 after all, you two are making me feel old" he replied, shocking them both a little. I mean, he was so tall, he was more than half a foot their height after all.

The two blushed a little as the comment finally made them scrutinize his looks, Asuna a little more. After all, that suit hid the more detailed aspects of his build from Konoka, but she had felt what was under there.

_Ack, what am I doing, being unfaithful to Takahata-sensei like that! _Asuna quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, literally shaking her head making Konoka giggle at the funny sight.

Naruto, on his part, was being very amused by the two's antics. _Heh, these two girls sure are fun. _"Since you two were kind enough to introduce yourself, I should probably do the same. My name is-"

"What is going on over here? We heard Asuna-san scream."

The two girls turned around to see two familiar people, one of whom Asuna didn't want to see. Konoka took the reigns of playing peacemaker, noticing the worried look on their faces.

"Nothing is wrong anymore, Shizuna-san, Negi-sensei. It was just a misunderstanding."

Naruto had taken the chance to study the two newcomers. The taller one, a woman with sea green hair, glasses and a bust size that left him impressed, though wasn't as affected as most males probably would be. His own anti-pervert attitude and prolonged exposure to the sight of large breasts, courtesy of his surrogate mother/grandmother, made him take a quick notice only. The woman looked nice enough. His attention turned to the other person, especially when Konoka had referred to him as Negi.

The young boy looked to be about ten years old, and his features seemed to be from a different origin than the locals Naruto's witnessed. The boy had a head of full brown-red hair that fell down in spikes, although there was a bang in the front that stood up. His clothing consisted of a green suit and pants, with a white undershirt and red tie that tucked underneath the suit. A small pair of glasses fell on the bridge of his nose, and looked much too small to be of any practical use. Reading glasses maybe? Or he might be trying to look more official.

_So, this is him, Negi Springfield. I admit, I thought he'd be a little more…imposing. Though, looks can be deceiving. _

His study of the two ended just as Shizuna-san took notice of him, where her eyes widened a little in recognition. "Oh, you must Uzumaki Naruto! Konoe-sama been waiting to see if you accepted the offer or not. You are a bit late from what we were expecting."

The other three people in between just looked at the newcomer, Negi especially. The young boy wondered if the blonde was new here like him. Not only that, but he looked so cool and confident, it was like seeing Takahata for the first time all over again.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head again in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I was just having so much fun looking around that I lost track of time. So, think you can escort me to Konoe-sama's office now? I'm afraid that it'll take me a long time to find it otherwise."

The woman just nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Of course, Uzumaki-san." Shizuna turned towards Negi. "I apologize for leaving you like this, Negi-kun, but I think it is about time for class to start. You three better hurry along before you are late." The two older people began to make their way back from where Konoemon's office laid, whilst the other three looked on.

_Why do I have a feeling this isn't the last time we'll meet _was the sentiment shared by the three unknowingly. That was until the school bell rang, making them panic as they made their way into the classroom a couple of doors down.

Shizuna and Naruto could have sworn they heard a crashing sound along with the sound of laughter coming from said room, followed shortly by what could only be deemed a chorus of 'Kawaii' and other adoring remarks. Whilst the woman deemed it unimportant, Naruto smiled both in delight and pity.

_Hehe, sounds like Negi-kun's gotta deal with a couple of pranksters. Hope it doesn't get too bad. _"Think he'll be alright, Shizuna-san?"

The woman smiled in reply. "I think Negi-kun will do just fine. It'll just take some time for him to get used to. Besides, that is what you are here for."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Ah, welcome Uzumaki-kun. I hope your trip wasn't too difficult, hohoho" Konoemon asked the blonde in disguise, stroking his beard all the while.

Naruto bowed in respect for the headmaster. He could feel the old mage's hidden magical power, hell it was proved at the very start by the fact he could control a golem across different worlds for an entire week. "No, the trip was…mostly uneventful, but nothing too bad. Oh, and the name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, but I can understand you not knowing, I hadn't myself till a couple of years ago. I'd rather you just call me Naruto anyway."

"Very well then, Naruto-kun. Now, I suppose the time for pleasantries is over." The older male's face became more serious, prompting the blonde to don his 'Shinobi Face'. "Now Naruto-kun, while you probably don't know this, before he…disappeared, he gave me instructions to contact you if Negi was brought to Japan for his Magister Magi training. It was fortunate that Negi ended up here, where it was much easier for me to be able give you a viable mission for coming."

Naruto smiled sadly, his memories recalling a past long gone. "So, he didn't forget about me, huh?"

Konoemon smiled sadly back. "He had always wanted you to join his family, Naruto-kun. Whenever we met, he'd always tell me of the great potential you held and how hopeful he was about how you were going to turn out. Seeing you here like this, I can see his hope was well founded."

Naruto couldn't help but blush a little under the praise. "Thank you Konoe-sama, but if you would be so kind as to continue."

"Ah yes" the old man cleared his throat. "Now, as for your mission. Your mission is to guard over the class of 2-A, including Negi-kun, as well as any other student you may find in trouble. You'll find that this campus can be a bit more dangerous than your typical one, for reasons you could possibly guess."

"I don't suppose it'd have anything to do with all the magical energy permeating through the city? I can feel that a lot of the people around here are not normal humans, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The man nodded in reply. "It is. Now, usually the mages in the faculty would be suitable protection against any forces that'd wish to do harm, but I feel that an extra hand couldn't hurt."

The blonde nodded as well. "It does always pay to be careful. Oh, and by the way, I met who'd I guess to be your granddaughter, Konoe Konoka?"

The old man's visage took on a mirthful twist. "Ah, taking an interest in my granddaughter already? Perhaps I should schedule an omiai for the two of you?"

The blonde blushed. "Um, no thank you. I really don't enjoy the thought of marrying another through an arrangement." Naruto failed to mention why such an arrangement would only turn out badly in the end.

"Very well then, but the offer still stands if you reconsider, hohoho" he stroked his beard in amusement. "But on a serious note, there is something you should know about Konoka-chan."

"And that is?"

"Well…while Konoka-chan may be related to me and while she has a great amount of hidden power, her father decided to raise her away from the world of magic and mages and other such things." This news made the blonde's eyes go wide. "Yes, Eishun-kun felt that it'd be best if she grew up normally, hence why he sent her here, away from the Kansai organization, with her childhood bodyguard Setsuna. I want you to not tell her anything about our world, in accordance with Eishun-kun's wishes. Though if she does manage to find out about it, be sure to protect her diligently."

The blond nodded in confirmation. "Is there any way you'd prefer I watch over the students, Konoe-sama?"

"Yes, since you're primary objective is the safety of class 2-A, and Negi-kun could use some help managing a class of rowdy teenage girls, I'd like you to become his teaching assistant."

Naruto began laughing, trying to keep himself standing, however it was all in vain.

_HAHAHAHAHA! Yea, like I could be a TEACHER! Man, this guy's sense of humor. _It took a couple of minutes before Naruto was able to open his eyes, only to see the old man's visage hadn't changed.

"…Wait…you were serious?!"

"Completely serious, Naruto-kun. You will be the assisting teacher for Class 2-A during English with Negi-kun."

"English, what the hell is English?"

At the blonde's question, the old man's super large eyebrows rose. "English is one of the most commonly used languages in the world, and has penetrated itself into societies around the world. Do they not have it on your world?"

Naruto stared confusedly at the principal; you could almost see the question marks above his head. "We only have one language on my world, Konoe-sama, and it's the one I'm speaking to you with right now. We didn't really have a need to name it because of it."

"Hmm, well at least it is good news that our languages are the same. Well, Naruto-kun, I don't see a problem so long as you stay a couple of lessons ahead of the girls, hohoho."

Naruto sighed in resignation. _Guess that's it then. At least it won't be too hard, with Kage-Bunshins, even if it took me five years to learn it otherwise; I can be done by week's end. _"And what about my sleeping arrangements?"

"Ah, don't worry, I already planned for that. You'll be staying with two people who live a bit…differently…than the others around here. They've received special rooming conditions due to special circumstances which could easily house you as well. I believe that it'd be good for the two of them to have another roommate…they can be very…anti-social."

At this, Naruto grinned that almost sent shivers down the old mage's spine. "Oh, don't worry about them, Konoe-sama. If there's one thing I know I can do, that's dealing with unsocial people…hehehe."

_Perhaps I should be concerned? No, I'm sure Evangeline can handle it, hohoho. _The principal chuckled mentally.

The man gave Naruto a piece of paper that turned out to be another map of the campus, along with a red circle near the forests. "The red circle is where their abode is; I trust you'll be able to find your way there. I believe that is all, now if you hurry you should still be able to catch a good amount of Negi's class today. I'm sure both him and the girls could use a break from their first class to accommodate a new addition, don't you think?"

Naruto smiled in return. "Yea, they're probably dying of boredom, and I know just the introduction to liven things up." He began to make his way towards the door, but just as the blonde began to open, suddenly turned towards his newest client. "Oh, and Konoe-sama, there is one more thing I need to ask you."

His large eyebrows raise a little. "Oh, and what would that be, Naruto-kun?"

The jounin's face became serious again. "You see, Tsunade-sama gave me one condition to accept this mission." Naruto began to tell Konoemon about the situation on his world, and what it meant for the condition he was given. "As you could guess, the fact is that my village is in desperate need of military aid, and I had already told her about the Kanto and Kansai organizations I was taught resided here in Japan. I would like to speak to you later about possibly creating an alliance between us, and I tell you now that I'll be extending this offer to the Kansai organization as well. Can I ask now if such an offer could possibly be accepted?"

The old man seemed to be deep in thought as he considered the young man's words. At first, Naruto was worried that the principal was going to reject the offer, until:

"Naruto-kun, I can tell you now that I will consider this offer, as you can guess this is a very large offer to be given so suddenly. However, at the same time you'll face difficulty convincing the Kansai organization to join this alliance if we join and vice-versa as there has been a great tension between us for many a year now. Not only that, but something as great a magnitude as a cross-dimensional alliance, there is only so much we would be permitted to do without the approval of the Home Country…especially considering how you'd be calling for said alliance in full force immediately. If you really want the alliance you're seeking, your true destination lies in Mundus Magicus."

"…Thank you for the help, Konoe-sama." Naruto's serious face brightens again with a fox-like grin. "I guess that just means I'll have to ask for a vacation sometime in the future, doesn't it?" The boy's response prompted the older man to chuckle a little.

"Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

"Then if all our business is done, see you later old man!" The blonde replied, quickly exiting the room to begin his newest excitement.

Back in the office, Naruto's nickname for the old mage made his eyebrow twitch, though nobody could mistake the delighted smile that spread over his whiskered face. Again his hand strayed to his beard, stroking it as he silently chuckled to himself.

"Well, I guess you were right" he spoke out to seemingly nobody. "You're adopted son there definitely has that spark inside of him. I can only imagine what he'll be able to accomplish in the future, hohoho."

* * *

In another room in the same building, Class 2-A was sitting in their desks, listening with rapt attention to their newest 10-year old teacher as he read a passage from their textbook in English. While they all were still interested in just who the kid was and why he was a teacher at his age, they also couldn't help but be somewhat bored. It was still school after all, and the usual daily fight between Asuna and Ayaka had already started and ended. Some of them were thinking at least that the class only had around twenty minutes left.

CRASH!!

The entire class nearly jumped out of their desks as they heard something crash through the window before landing in front of Negi-sensei, creating a cloud of smoke as the apparent smoke bomb detonated. All the girls were brought to full attention as they calmed down from the random crash to see the smokescreen disappear, only to reveal a sign that was standing up from two poles embedded into the classroom floor. The ten year old teacher came out from underneath it to observe what the object was that had interrupted his lesson. As he did, he saw the words that were presented to the rest of the class of teen girls that read:

HELLO THERE CLASS OF 2-A!!

Just as suddenly as the crash, the door to their classroom opened up, taking their attention away from the banner to see a young man walk into the class, completely nonchalant as if there wasn't a broken window and giant banner right in front of him. After walking to the middle-front of the classroom, the man just stood there looking at them, prompting the girls to all stare at him strangely.

While that was happening, three certain people instantly recognized him from earlier.

_Naruto-san?! What is he doing here in my class? _Negi thought with curiosity.

_Oh no, why is that man here now? _Asuna thought to herself, trying to hide her flushed face as the memory of their first meeting came back to her.

_Wow, that was sooo cool! I wonder how he did that!? _Konoka looked at him with starry eyes, having linked the banner incident and him together.

"Um, Naruto-san…if you don't mind my asking…but why are you here in the middle of class?" Negi asked the much taller man, who smiled down at him assuring.

"Oh, well you see, Negi-kun, apparently I've been assigned as your new assistant. Konoe-sama provided me with these papers right here." As the child teacher started looking through them, Naruto's attention turned to the rest of the class. "Now I think some introductions are in order…Hey there, the name's Namikaze U. Naruto, you're new assistant sensei! My likes are ramen, training in martial arts, ramen, the color orange, ramen, and my precious people. My dislikes are arrogant people, those who judge others prematurely, and people who use others for their own selfish reasons. My hobbies include training, comparing different ramen and hanging out with my precious people. My dreams…well, I'll leave that for you to find out."

The young Namikaze had all eyes on him as the girls examined him from head to toe, and truthfully most were exerting all their self control to keep from jumping him like they had Negi.

While Negi was the epitome of cute boyish charm, Naruto was the young, athletic male hunk! Though his style of clothing was unusual, what with the dark orange buttoned shirt with a blue swirl on the chest and a pair of black pants, all it did was highlight the bright blue eyes and sunny hair even more. The man was definitely tall with a height of a little over six feet; he was well over half a foot taller than most of them, even a few inches taller than Kaede and Chizuru, a couple of the tallest girls in the class! While the suit did hide most of his figure, the fact that he said he practiced martial arts was a good indicator the man was well built underneath.

_Man, we get both a cute child teacher and a hot older one? This semester is awesome! _Was the idea shared by most of the girls.

_A new sparring partner-aru/-de gozaru? _Thought a smaller dark-skinned girl with dark blonde hair and a tall forest-hair girl who had thin eyes.

_Great, now I have to deal with him all year too _Asuna thought, wondering if this was just all a bad dream.

_Hm, this person looks to be more than he appears _was the notion unknowingly shared by a pale girl with short brown hair that tied into a short ponytail with a long item leaning on her desk, along with another dark-skinned girl whose hair fell behind her back, with two tied bangs going down her front.

When the blonde grinned though, his deep blue eyes brightened up and it became too much for the class's relatively small amount of self-control.

Only three seconds after the end of his introduction, the Namikaze found himself swamped by the class of girls, each asking him questions in random succession.

"Wow! How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"What do you like in a girl?"

"Hey! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can we see your martial arts-aru?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

Naruto tried in vain to follow along as Negi was stuck outside the swarm, trying to mitigate the chaos.

"Um-well-I'm 18, uh can't really tell you where I'm from, uh what? No, I don't-Maybe later-am I what?"

"Come on class, please calm down!" Negi called out to the crowd. In the end, it took another five minutes for the question barrage to end, with Naruto deflecting most of their questions as the two new teachers got them all into their seats. After they were taken care of, the small red-haired teacher handed back Naruto's papers.

"Well Naruto-san, all those papers look correct. I look forward to working together with you." The polite boy finished up with a bow. Because he was bowing, Negi couldn't see the wicked grin on his co-worker's face.

BONK!

The class of girls gasped in surprise as they saw their newest teacher send their first new teacher crashing into the floor. The red-head recovered quickly though, staring at the blonde with tear-filled eyes that again nearly caused a rampage at its cuteness.

"Itai! Why did you do that Naruto-sa-"

The blonde interrupted "Because calling me –san makes me feel old, and I'm still not even twenty" The taller man bent forward so that his mouth was near the 10-year old's ear. "And besides, there's no need for that kind of formality. We're comrades facing a dangerous threat, the least we can do is try to be friends, ne?"

"What dangerous threat-Naruto-sa-I mean Naruto?" His reply was to grab the Springfield kid's head and twist it. The child teacher couldn't help but sweat drop as he saw the girls itching to jump him again after seeing his teary eyes. "I suppose your description isn't too farfetched, Naruto."

"Good, then Naruto it is Negi-kun" the blonde finalized it with a pat on his coworker's head. "Now, time to survive the rest of today."

Luckily the rest of the class period wasn't too bad, and it had been a lot less embarrassing for Negi now that he had Naruto to write on the chalkboard as he read from the textbook. As the bell rang, the girls cleared out quickly, saying goodbye to their two new teachers on the way to their dorms, eager to gossip about the cutie and hottie pair they were given as teachers.

The two new teachers followed after them, Naruto sighing in relief that the first day was over and done with. _I really should give Iruka-sensei more credit. He had to deal with this kind of thing all the time, with preteens none the less. _

"Hello there, Negi-kun" the pair heard a voice call out, causing the two to turn to see a middle-aged man with a short beard, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

_Do they allow smoking indoors here? _The blonde idly wondered, curious about the newcomer. His body tensed a minuscule amount as he could feel the magical power the guy contained, though curiously it had a familiar feel clinging to it, almost like chakra. _I wonder why his energy feels like chakra, more so than the usual magic energy?_

"Oh, hello there Takamichi!" Negi called out, happily waving at the older male.

_It looks like Negi knows him though, so he must be alright _he thought, relaxing his stance a little more.

"What are you doing here, Takamichi?"

"Just wanted to check up on how you were holding up, Negi-kun. I know my old class can be a bit of a handful." He took a puff from his cigarette. "That, and I wanted to see the newcomer assigned to your class."

The blond caught a meaningful look from the male. _In other words, he wants to decipher my trustworthiness to be around his old students. I can respect that. _Naruto decided to try and act as cordial as possible, holding out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Hello there, Takamichi-san, the name's Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

The man quickly studied him for a second, before grabbing the new assistant teacher's hand with his own, a knowing smile formed around his cigarette.

"Takahata Takamichi, and I wish you luck with your new position, Naruto."

_I'm trusting you with the care of my students, Namikaze-san._

At the news of his name, Naruto's eyes widened. _So this is Takamichi? He looks older than I thought he'd be, isn't he only in his thirties, early forties at the most?_

The sunny blonde grinned at the older, gray-haired man. "Thank you, Takamichi, you can count on me.

_Don't worry; your students are safe with me._

Takamichi returned his attention to his old (or maybe young?) friend. "Well Negi-kun, I think with Naruto here you'll be just fine as a teacher. Just make sure those girls don't cause too much trouble, alright?"

The small red head just looked between the two of them, feeling as though he missed something important. He just smiled shrugging off the feeling.

"Alright Takamichi, I'll try my best!"

The cigarette smoker nodded towards the boy in acknowledgment as he began to walk away.

Takamichi smiled a knowing smile the two couldn't see as he waved lazily behind him.

_I believe those two are going to do just fine._

After the old Class 2-A teacher disappeared around the corner, Negi turned to Naruto.

"So what are you going to do now, Naruto-san?" the young boy asked curiously.

Naruto looked down at him. "Well, I need to go find the place I'm going to be staying at, but once I get acquainted I'll find you so we can work on the lesson plan, okay?"

Negi nodded but stared at him confusedly. "Wait, but how are you going to find me, Naruto-sa" he saw Naruto's grin morph into something very malicious. "Uh, Naruto?"

His grin became normal again, making the boy wonder what if he had just imagined it. "This school is very big."

"Don't worry about that, Negi-kun, just leave that to me" the blonde smiled again before saying goodbye to his co-teacher, making his way outside.

As he stepped out of the building, Naruto couldn't help but return to his interactions with the boy mage today.

_Hm, Negi is a lot different than I thought he'd be, maybe it's from his mother. I'll have to ask him about that, but right now I have to find my new home, at least it is out near the forest. As long as I keep my roommates unaware, it'll be the perfect training spot. _

Looking around to make sure nobody was around to watch, the blonde began to move much faster than before, disappearing at one point only to reappear at another point maybe a couple hundred feet away.

_Man, I'm so glad he left me that spell book to learn from. Those shundo techniques kick way more ass than shunshin, especially since they can even work in midair._

Being the reckless guy he is, Naruto let out a loud whoop of excitement as he approached the destination at speeds an ordinary person would gawk at, if they could even spot him.

Too bad for the young jounin that a not so ordinary student had managed to spot him. Luckily the teenage girl couldn't identify the person she saw, and with the training she'd undergone it only made her more interested on who it could be.

_If I can find who that was, maybe I can ask to train with them-de gozaru._

* * *

In the forests by Mahora campus, all was relatively peaceful. A person that was there could hear the sound of birds and animals running through the trees and brush. Everything was as it should be.

Of course, such a calm setting had to be disturbed by a quick gust of wind as a person suddenly appeared in the clearing.

Naruto adjusted his suit quickly before pulling out the map provided for him by Konoemon. The blonde judged himself to be pretty close to his destination, thinking what the lodging would be like and who his roommates were as he walked the final leg.

Walking past another batch of trees, Naruto found the answer to his first question in front of his face, and he had to think it was pretty cool.

It was a fairly large log cabin that had a stone foundation and two floors with a triangular roof. There was a balcony jutting out the front and two different staircases that led to the raised porch before the front door. Another feature from what he could see was some kind of storage room right next to it…either that or it was the bathroom. Naruto really hoped it was the former. There wasn't much décor that could be said for the outside, but the craftsmanship in its creation could not be denied. Again, Naruto hoped he wasn't dealing with some spoiled brats. Sure, he had an innate ability to change people like that for the better, but he rarely got any fun out of it.

But something else he could feel were the trace amounts of magic permeating the air around this clearing. True, he could feel it all over the campus, but it was a little thicker here, meaning either these roomies knew magic or somebody else who did.

_Well _the blonde figured as he stepped up to the doors, _I'm never going to figure that stuff out just standing here!_

_Whoops, almost forgot _the blonde recalled a very important fact shortly before knocking on the door. He quickly pulled the orange sleeve of his right arm up, then biting his left thumb with his exceptionally sharp canines. Another body modification, courtesy of his affliction.

Shaking those thoughts away, he wiped his bleeding extremity over the underside of his forearm, suddenly revealing what most people, magical or not, would consider as strange looking tattoos. Applying chakra to the design, in two puffs of smoke appeared two medium sized bags. After all, it'd look suspicious for a new roommate to move in without any baggage, right? Especially when they could see his room furbished afterward with his stuff.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"EXCUSE ME! ANYBODY HERE!?" Naruto yelled loudly after the three just as loud knocks, sending a flock of birds soaring away from the tree line and scaring away several smaller animals. _Well, that better get their attention._

From the sound of the door opening, Naruto guessed that it did. Although, no amount of preparation could steel him for the sight beyond the opened door.

She was definitely a girl, that much was obvious. She had pale green hair that nearly resembled emeralds, with a pair of sky-blue eyes to match the nature-inspired, impassive visage. Though that wasn't what caught his attention the most. The new acquaintance, instead of regular ears, had two long rectangular shapes that extended up and back from the sides of her head, shielded somewhat by her hair. Although, the blonde had seen much stranger stuff than that in his short life, and that still wasn't what shocked him the most.

What got his attention even more than the not-average ears was the fact said young woman was the fact she was wearing a maid's outfit, frilly apron and tiara in all, though with long sleeves that frilled out at the wrist. It definitely wasn't something revealing, but did accentuate her bust that was well formed for a girl of 15.

Naruto blushed slightly at the sight in front of him; made all the more awkward for him by the fact the girl seemed completely uncaring about the fact a stranger had seen her like this.

"Good day sir, is there something you require?" The maid-girl didn't fail to notice the bags he was carrying.

Regaining his composure, the blonde coughed in his fist before grinning happily at her. "Well yes, I'm a new addition to the Mahora faculty, and I was told by Konoe-sama that my room assignment was here. Is your boss here? I'm curious to know who the teacher's I'm living with will be" he ended, rubbing the back of his head.

The girl observed him a few more moments, and to the jounin in disguise he could feel her judging his possible threat level. _Strange, what would a girl like her be doing judging if I'm a threat? Then again, maybe those ears mean she has some sort of Kekke-Genkai?_

Her observation completed, she turned around, making a welcoming motion with her free arm. "I will go retrieve my master. For now, please make your self comfortable" she told him, her tone never wavering from its impassiveness.

He bowed slightly to her before picking up his bags. "Thank you" he replied, taking note of the interior décor as he took a seat on a nearby couch next to a table. Whoever this teacher was had a strange taste in interior design, as there were dolls everywhere! Naruto really hoped it wasn't a guy who lived here, both because of the really girly environment and the fact there was a teenage girl working here as a maid!

The young maid-girl had already disappeared, leaving him to spend the time wondering on who this teacher might be, and why they had a maid with a kekke-genkai.

Luckily for the unpatient young man he didn't have to wait long, as he heard a loud yell exclaiming "WHAT!" not a minute later. _Hmm, only a woman could scream like that, but why does it sound young?_

Naruto got his answer immediately as he heard footsteps on the staircase behind him, before seeing a small girl rush into his line of vision, followed after by the green haired kekke-genkai wielder.

She looked to be no older than Negi; any ordinary person would have considered her to be a very cute ten-year old. Her pale blonde hair reminded him of his priestess acquaintance Shion, although the dark emerald eyes were a major difference. Her facial structure still denoted a possible regal background and the sunny blonde teen could tell she'd be a looker when she grew up. The pale girl also wore what could be described as a 'gothic lolita' outfit, another detail that would send females screaming 'Kawaii' and attempt to hug her to death.

But Naruto was no ordinary person and could feel the negative aura swirling around the girl that screamed 'danger' and 'death', which probably kept those possible admirers far away. This little girl, whoever she was, had killed many before in apathy or bloodlust; that much he could sense. The fact that she looked very pissed only amplified that negative aura as she looked about ready to kill somebody. Luckily he didn't appear to be the target of her rage.

The young jounin had a foxy grin on his face despite the killing intent surrounding the girl before introducing himself. "Hello there little girl, my name is Namikaze Naruto. What is your name?" His little girl comment only pissed her off further, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the intrusion.

"I do not care who you are, only why you are here claiming to be moving into _my home_?!" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise hearing it was her home.

"Wait, so you and that girl in the maid's outfit are the roommates Konoemon told me about?" he asked. _Then again, the aura of this girl is a pretty clear indication she ain't very social._

"So it was the old man who is up to this, is he? Grrr, I'm gonna rend the last bits of hair right off the man's scalp for this!" Suddenly, the girl turned away from him, stomping out the front door before leaving a resounding SLAM to reverberate through the now silent room.

A few seconds passed between the remaining two occupants, besides all the dolls of course, before the green-haired girl bowed to the blonde-haired boy and spoke.

"I apologize for my master's actions, she is not the most…easy of people to be around." Again her monotone voice did not waver, although her response just made him laugh a little, waving a hand to tell her to rise.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know what it's like to hang around moody people, I've seen much worse than that little fit." His answer garnered only a blink from the impassive girl to show off her confusion. "Can I ask you a question, though?"

"Yes, that is acceptable Namikaze-sama."

He sighed a little in frustration. "Please, just Naruto, I can't tell you how much I get that treatment back home. It's very annoying." Again, all she did was blink, prompting another sigh from him. "Anyways, why are you two doing out here in a cabin like this? I thought the girls all stayed in dorms?"

The servant-girl thought for a second for an answer to his inquiry. "You can say that master and Konoe-sama have an…agreement due to a few special circumstances that I cannot tell you of."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…uh, I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name."

"My name is Karakuri Chachamaru…Naruto-sensei." She said using his first name, getting a nod in approval from the Namikaze teen.

"Also, why is it you work as a maid for a ten-year old girl if you two are roommates?" Naruto asked.

"My apologies, Naruto-sensei, but I am not at the liberty to answer that question."

He just chuckled again at her formality. "Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure you two have reasons." _I just hope it isn't for the wrong ones. _The blonde began to get up from his spot on the couch, heading to the front door. "I'd like to stay and chat more, but I promised Negi-kun that I'd find him and begin making lesson plans. Do you mind if I leave those bags there for now, Chachamaru?"

"Not at all, Naruto-sensei."

"I'll see you later then, Cha-chan!" He called out from the other side of the door before closing the door, leaving the girl in the maid's outfit alone in the house. She stared at the door, an inflection of emotion finally appearing her stony face.

'_Cha-chan?' _she thought confused. _'My files indicate that the act of calling another in such an affectionate manner expresses some sort of friendship or emotional attachment. It does not make sense for Naruto-sensei to use such forms of address for me, who he has only met today. How…abnormal.'_

Said blonde was already tree hopping towards the main Mahora campus, searching for Negi's unique energy signature. _Cha-chan seems kind enough, soft spoken and with the emotional range of Sai, but nice. Nothing a little Uzumaki-brand fun won't solve. As for the other girl…well, it'll be just like having Sasuke-teme around, only louder. Much louder. _

* * *

_I can't believe it_ Naruto thought, his eyebrows twitching at the scene he stumbled on, hiding from the two involved person's up in a nearby tree. _And I thought he was supposed to be some kind of genius? Well, I guess that answered my earlier question._

Now, what scene was the blonde shinobi hiding from, you might ask? Well, after spending ten minutes searching for his new co-teacher, he found him…using magic to catch one of their new students from falling off a staircase…in front of Asuna.

Now, Naruto couldn't blame the kid too much, all he was doing was saving his student after all, but still.

_Better keep watch over them, if Asuna tries anything I might just have to step in. I hope she doesn't, don't want the surprise to be wrecked this early._

So for the next ten minutes, Naruto watched the show in front of him, highly entertained by Asuna's intense interrogation and her wacky conclusions (seriously, a super hero? What were they, some kind of manga characters?), hardly allowing the young mage to respond. However, Naruto was impressed to see Negi try to utilize a memory-erasing spell on the orange haired student, there were very few jutsus that effected the mind in that way, most of which are known only to the Yamanaka. There was a fuuinjutsu, but that was a long and complicated process to create, while this spell only required a chant and magical power.

Of course, what didn't impress the young jounin was the fact that the little Springfield had messed up, erasing all her clothes except her overcoat.

Up in his tree branch, half of Naruto's brain was cursing his choice of vantage points while covering his eyes, as he had gotten an excellent view of her…lack of dress. The other half, on the other hand, was holding back a mental nosebleed as it prompted his fingers to spread just enough to maintain viewing the scene.

_Dammit, I really wish Ero-sennin hadn't made me edit those damnable books now! _

So distracted was he, the blonde missed Takahata's arrival and Asuna's subsequent meltdown of embarrassment. By the time he managed to regain control over his bodily functions, everybody had already disappeared.

_Crap, lost them. Hope they didn't get too far away._ With that hope in mind, the blonde disappeared from the clearing as well, following the faint trail of Negi's energy. Another fifteen minutes of running left the blonde in front of the middle school area, making the new teacher wonder what they needed to do here. Determined to find out, he reached for the door handle, but just as he was about to grasp it, the door swung wide open, ending with a resounding SLAM as it hit the wall. Only his quick reflexes saved him from taking a shot straight to the face from the large wooden object.

Recovering from the near collision, the jounin looked at the open doorway to see the culprit of the unintentional attack, only to see a middle school girl looking back at him with a cheerful grin.

Her skin tone was much darker than most other girls, and had blonde hair a much darker shade than his sunny yellow hair. Her hair was shoulder length, but was tied up into two buns on top of her head before flaying out to the sides in three spikes, and two bangs framed her face. Like the ten year old girl from the cabin, who he still had to get the name of, she also had green eyes, although more of a forest green shade and without a malicious gleam. Not only that, but the girl didn't seem to share the same ethnic appearance as most of the other girls in class 2-A, which is what Naruto used to recognize her.

"Hello there, you're one of my students…um…"

She bowed low as she introduced herself. "My name is Ku Fei-aru. But now we need to hurry Naruto-sensei." She quickly ran up to him and grabbed his hand, before dragging him into the building and through the hallways.

Naruto didn't bother to ask what she was doing, being too busy trying to stop being dragged like a large doll. Though seeing how Ku Fei was almost dragging him through the school did leave him with one inquiry.

"Hey, Ku-chan, ouch, may I ask you, ouch, a question?" He asked, the wood floor starting to hurt his backside.

The Chinese girl considered it a blessing that he was behind her so he couldn't see the light blush on her face from the affectionate suffix. "Yes Sensei?"

"Are you, ouch, a fighter?"

Suddenly the girl stopped, and Naruto looked at her worried he may have asked a bad question. That is, until she turned to look at him, flames in her eyes that Naruto had seen way too many times with Lee.

_Crap, what did I unleash?_

"I am Mahora Academy's best fighter-aru!" Ku Fei shouted energetically. "User of Chinese Kenpo and undefeated in years!" As quickly as it came though, the flames disappeared from her green eyes as she looked at him confusedly. "But how did you know that, Naruto-sensei?"

"The way you carried yourself" he explained, finally able to get up off the floor as the girl had stopped dragging him. "It told me that you had excellent muscle control, much more than a regular person. That and the fact you actually managed to drag me through the halls."

The Chinese fighter's face flushed a bit red in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head, just like the blonde shinobi would. "Sorry for that, but we don't want you to miss the party-aru."

"What party?" He asked curiously. Realizing what she said, the bun-haired girl's face became confused and nervous.

"Uh, what party? I don't know this party you're speaking about-aru."

He chuckled a little at the smaller girl's bad attempt of a cover up. "Don't worry Ku-chan, I won't tell anybody."

She looked at him relieved. "Thank you Sensei. Iincho (Class President) and the others would be really mad if they knew I spoiled the surprise-aru."

"Well, I had a small feeling that you girls would try something like this" he replied. Of course, having your Kage Bunshins dispel themselves with memories of people buying party supplies and decorating the classroom helps a lot in that regard.

_Man, now I'm gonna feel a bit guilty though. Me and my classmates never threw Iruka-sensei a party. I need to remember that when I return to Konoha._

The teacher-student pair saw they were only a few doors down from their classroom, but when Naruto tried to walk towards it, Ku Fei stepped in front of him. Raising an eyebrow in question, she looked at him hopefully.

"Naruto-sensei, you said that you practiced martial arts too-aru, so…would you spar with me sometime?"

The jounin shinobi looked at her forest green eyes a few seconds, like he was searching for something. Whatever it was he appeared to be looking for he seemed to find, though, as he grinned, a grin that made the Kenpo user think of a fox. "Sure, a spar sounds fun. Just don't expect to come out the winner, Ku Fei."

"We'll see about that-aru." She grinned back, as the two finally went through Class 2-A's doorway to see his new class all talking, probably about their new teachers, drinking punch and having a generally good time. The blonde teacher saw Negi-kun talking with Takahata, who was sitting with Shizuna-san. For some strange reason, however, the child teacher was holding a hand over the old 2-A teacher's forehead as he talked with him. As the party participants recognized the second guest of honor arrive, however, they all began to gather around him as they all tried to converse with him.

Trying to make it in the mosh-pot of teen girls, the young Namikaze couldn't help but grin at all the attention. _Hm, maybe being a teacher won't be so bad, after all. I guess this mission has officially begun._

* * *

De-Raz: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1 of Tale of the Ninja Mage, I hope you all enjoyed it. Just remember to read and review. And don't forget to watch out for my next updates (see top of chapter if you were so lazy you couldn't be bothered with reading it the first time. Sucks for you!)


	3. The Second Day

Hey there, it's me again with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, this one was a lot harder to write than I thought it'd be. Sorry if there isn't much action, but it'll get good soon.

For now, however, I hope this holds you until the next chapter of my Ninja and Senshi clash! As a small hint, it'll be another large, exciting battle…or maybe just it's prelude muahahahaha!

(If you don't follow all three of my stories, I suggest you do!)

So here's chapter 3 of TALE OF THE NINJA MAGE

* * *

Naruto woke from his sleep thanks to his internal clock, fine-tuned after a few years of training and practice despite how much he hated it. Before even opening his eyes, he quickly sensed for any chakra source in the vicinity. It wasn't until then he remembered where exactly he was, Mahora Academy. After mentally smacking himself for being so paranoid in a secure area, Naruto rose from a laying to sitting position on the bed's edge, taking a look at his new room. It was scarcely furnished, having just his bed, a closet containing some of his work clothes (teacher, not shinobi), a small dresser for other clothes, and a nightstand with a digital clock. The blonde teen saw the time was 4:00 in the morning, earlier than he liked but knew it was a perfect time to get some training done before the school day started. He was glad now for all the early wake-up experience he's gained over the years, as he was going to need it to ever find a good, private time.

Naruto got up off of his bed before walking over to his dresser, pulling out a simple t-shirt and shorts and getting dressed. The blonde shinobi decided to take the window exit to make sure he didn't disturb his other roommates, and in a minute was already outside and walking away from the log cabin that was his new residence. Looking back at the cabin, he remembered how he was returning from the party Negi's and his new class had thrown, only to see the little girl…Evangeline wasn't it? sitting at the kitchen table drinking something when he walked inside. Said girl had just glared at him before going back to her tea when Chachamaru had refilled her cup.

"_You can stay, but if you dare annoy me your life is forfeit_" was pretty much the gist of what she had said to him nonverbally, he was too tired to bother analyzing it too far or retorting. The last thing he remembered happened was Chachamaru leading him to his room, then getting his non-shinobi clothing out of his scroll before going to bed.

'_Have to remember to thank Konoe-san for getting her to agree' _Naruto thought as he looked for a secluded spot to train. Luckily the forest was a good distance from the school, so all he needed to do was get a good distance from the cabin.

The next couple of hours were spent doing physical exercises, which unfortunately was all he could do in that time before having to get ready for his first day. Finding the time to get some real training in was an issue he'd have to resolve at some point. The new teacher went back to the cabin, making sure to return through his room's window again so his hosts wouldn't see him and wonder what he was doing. The blonde teen grabbed a set of his 'teaching clothes' and went to go take a shower. That is, he would have done so except for the fact this wasn't his apartment and the blonde had no idea where the bathroom was in this place.

"Crap, should have asked them where the bathroom was first. Guess I'll just have to see if either one of them is up yet" Naruto said to himself. Clothes now on the bed, he walked downstairs, hoping that one of them, preferably Chachamaru, was awake for some reason. He doubted that the chibi blonde would bother helping him.

To his luck, the green-haired girl turned out to be in the kitchen, and from the looks of it was cooking some food as well as brewing tea.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei. Did you find the room to your liking?" The girl said without even turning to look at him. He was surprised that he didn't even need to announce his presence, but noticed the slightest twitch of her 'ears'.

'_So, her Kekkei-Genkai must include excellent hearing, huh? I'll have to see just what else it is she can do some time in the future.'_

He grinned cheerfully, although she didn't see it. "Good morning, Chachamaru, and yes the room is fine. I have to thank you for putting up with me bunking here so easily. Just wish that other girl could be as easy-going."

Chachamaru turned to look at him at that point, although somehow still able to scramble the eggs she was cooking with incredible accuracy. "What do you mean by 'easy-going' sensei?"

"She just seems like she's trying to act older than she really is, I mean she looks maybe ten, eleven, maybe twelve at the most, yet she's living alone with you in this secluded cabin. That reminds me, can you point me to the bathroom? I wanted to take a shower before the day starts."

The green haired girl pondered over the question for a little bit before answering. "My apologies, sensei, but the only bathing area we have is located in master's personal bathroom." Naruto flinched at the thought of asking the girl to use her bathroom. "If you would like, later on I could show you the public baths in the dorms."

He slumped into one of the table's chairs in disappointment. "Oh man, guess I just gotta be patient until then." Before he could go up to change, however, Chachamaru placed a plate on the table in front of him. His nose quickly caught the scent of freshly cooked eggs and toast, and he looked at the girl in front of him curiously.

"Umm, you might have finished those a bit early Cha-chan, by the time Eva-chan gets down here this is probably going to be cold" he said, pointing down at the food.

"Master rarely partakes in morning nutrition besides her tea, sensei, so Konoe-sama had our kitchen restocked yesterday for your use. I believe that cooking meals for guests are considered good manners?" Chachamaru explained, her question causing him to grin widely at her.

"Wow, thanks Cha-chan!" Not one to turn down the offer of a cooked meal, Naruto quickly wolfed down the food, and through the mouthfuls he ate noted that she was a very good cook. He'd definitely have to ask her to make some ramen at some point. After finishing the meal, he looked up to see Chachamaru looking at him, her face still impassive.

He rubbed the back of his head, thinking that she was shocked at how he had eaten. "Sorry about that, sometimes I forget when people are around me when I'm eating" he said, but the green haired girl shook her head in the negative.

"It is not that, sensei, I am just wondering about the way you have been addressing me."

Naruto made the assumption that the girl was angry over his use of the "-chan" suffix, something he'd experienced many times. "I'm sorry Chachamaru, I guess you feel strange with me giving you a nickname like that, huh?" he held his arms in front of him in a placating gesture, but again she shook her head.

"I am merely curious as to why you use it" she replied, getting a curious stare from the teenage sensei. "My records indicate that the use of 'chan' connotes some form of affection. Does this mean you hold that affection for me sense?"

Naruto was really glad that he wasn't eating anymore, otherwise he would have started choking for sure. He settled instead for a deep blush. _'Holy crap, she can be pretty blunt!'_ He coughed a bit, trying to get his face's temperature back under control before answering. "It's not that I like you, Chachamaru – well not in that way- I do still like but uh…its just I use it when talking to any girl I'm friends with. Does that answer your question?" He wished his cabin-mate didn't have to be so expressionless all the time, it made it a lot harder to tell whether she was angry or not.

"I believe I understand now Naruto-sensei. However…does that mean I am one of your…friends?" The blonde didn't have any trouble answering this question, grinning with his hands behind his head.

"Well, of course you are!" He gave her his Lee-inspired 'Good Guy Pose.' He would have continued their conversation except he saw a clock on the wall, and the fact that he needed to make his way to class.

He got up from the table, checking to make sure everything was in order before he left to the front door. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, Cha-chan, but I gotta head out now, you'd better get Eva-chan up before she makes you late as well! I'll look for you some time today to give me that tour!"

"That is alright, Sensei." Chachamaru replied, watching the newest addition to her Master's cabin exit out the front door. Her attention shifted from the front door to one of the cupboards which held the ingredients to her master's preferred morning tea.

If she had been more attentive to her facial sensors, the four-year old gynoid would have realized her facial muscles had twitched the corners of her lips in an upward direction.

* * *

It didn't take long for the blonde shinobi to find his way back to the main school grounds, and on the way to class 3-A he spotted Negi running towards the building with the two girls he met yesterday, Asuna and Konoka if he remembered right. The child teacher looked to be discussing something with Asuna. He faintly blushed remembering the incident in the hallway, at least until the new teacher remembered another important detail.

'_Fuck, I forgot I was going to meet Negi yesterday to come up with our lesson plan, hope he isn't too angry.'_

He hoped that the trio would not see him so he could deal with the issue later, but Kami seemed to have other plans in store.

"Oh, hello there Naruto-san!" Negi waved cheerfully, slightly altering their course in order to meet up with the assistant teacher. That was a mistake on Negi's part, however, when the tall blonde slammed a fist into his head once within arm's reach. The ten year old quickly slammed into the pavement. Konoka and Asuna stopped as well to watch their exchange.

"Ow! Why did you hit me, Naruto-san!?" Naruto let that one slide after seeing the kid rubbing his face, tears pricking his eyes in a way that would have sent all but the most cold-hearted female into a 'Kawaii' state.

Instead the blonde just kneeled down to get eye level with him. "Did you forget already about the way I wanted you to address me?"

It was then Negi widened his eyes in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry about it, so long as you remember from now on" the blonde smiled in response, placing a hand on Negi's head. "Besides, I have to apologize for not meeting up with you yesterday like I said I would."

Negi looked at him curiously for a second, until he realized again what the blonde was talking about. "Oh, now that you mention it I forgot all about that!" Cue Naruto's facefault into the pavement. The blonde quickly rose back up, an angry look on his face, as the hand that had been on the kid's head previously became a fist for a massive noogie.

"What was that you twerp!? I go getting nervous about forgetting my promise and you don't even have the decency to remember!?"

"Ow, Naruto that hurts!"

Asuna and Konoka stood on the sidelines, forgotten by their new teachers as Negi tried getting away from Naruto's noogie in vain.

"Aw, isn't it great to see our new teachers getting along so well, Asuna?" said orange haired girl just sweat-dropped at her friend's naiveté.

"Yea, they seem to be getting along just fine." The sarcasm was lost on her brown haired friend.

_RING, RING, RING_

"Crap, c'mon Konoka before we're late!" Asuna began pulling her along to class after hearing the school bell ring.

"What about Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine!"

Turned out the orange haired teen was correct, because no more than half a minute later the pair witnessed the two teachers pass them into the school door, although in a rather comical way that even had Asuna giggling about it.

After all, how can you not laugh seeing an eighteen year old teacher giving his ten year old partner a piggy-back ride into the building, especially with said boy protesting the whole way?

Only a minute later the two teachers were preparing for their second day of class, with the other students in their chairs. While Naruto was making sure that everything was in order, Negi was going through the attendance sheet.

When Naruto heard a couple of familiar names from Negi, he turned his attention to the child teacher.

"Hey Negi, did you just say Evangeline and Chachamaru?" said boy looked over to his teacher, a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Yes, according to this list I got from Takahata-san" Negi showed Naruto the pages holding the class listing "there should be two girls sitting near the back, but they are both absent." The boy's attention turned to the other students in the classroom. "Do any of you know why they aren't here?"

"Oh, they almost never show up to class Negi-sensei!" Naruto saw one of the twins, who he thought honestly looked way younger than fifteen, speak up. The other twin nodded in agreement. "Yea, Takahata-sensei didn't seem to mind much, though."

Negi frowned a bit in worry. "Well, that just won't do, what kind of teacher would I be if I let students go skip class?"

Naruto took the question as a sign to speak up. "If you don't need me, I could always go get them, I'm living with them so I know where they are."

"WHAAAAT!!" Apparently that was the wrong thing for the blonde to say, since pretty much all the girls in the class were interested in this news, some more jealous and vocal about it than others.

"That's not fair, how come those two get to bunk with the hot, teen teacher?!"

"Aw, I'm so jealous of them! Getting to room with a guy like Naruto-sensei!"

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Jealous?! I'm more worried about what McDowell-san might do to Naruto-sensei!"

"That's true! We have to get Naruto-sensei away from her!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, looking at the child teacher who was trying in vain to calm down the girls. _'I'm not sure if this is supposed to be a confidence booster, or make me worry about my roommates. I'd better just take this time to get out of here.'_

It took a couple of minutes for Negi to manage quieting down the class, though the biggest help was the fact Naruto had already disappeared from the room, no doubt doing what he had proposed.

"Now that everybody is settled down, if you could all turn to page 74 in your textbook, we'll begin by translating the passage…"

* * *

In the meantime, the eighteen year old teacher was walking away from the building in the direction of Evangeline's cottage, eyes closed in concentration. Although walking probably wasn't the best term for it because the blonde shinobi was walking so slowly and stiffly that any person who witnessed it would think he was trying to pass the straight line drunk test. What he was actually doing…

'_Ha, take that you old toad! And you thought moving while gathering natural energy was impossible! Now all I got to do is keep practicing until I can move normally!'_

BAM

"Fuck!" Naruto rubbed his forehead, opening his eyes to see a street lamppost in front of him. "Gotta work on my awareness apparently too. That's enough of this for today."

This was a certain project Naruto had been working on ever since he'd first learnt Senjutsu; attempting to gather Natural Energy, a feat Fukasaku and Shima told him required complete stillness, while moving at the same time. However, his progress on it had been incredibly slow, at least to him. Fukasaku, on the other hand, had declared that the blonde was one of the greatest masters of Senjutsu ever just for the progress he'd demonstrated to the old toad. So far, it was incredibly far off from being combat worthy, as his movement to accomplish it was pitifully slow, and he could feel maybe half of the energy he gathered slipping away as soon as it touched his chakra, not to mention how much of it was gone before he could even meld it together correctly.

He pulled up the sleeve of his coat until his left forearm was revealed before biting his right thumb, drawing a little blood. Quickly swiping it across the middle of his left arm, he applied chakra to the area, revealing a small seal that glowed momentarily. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto, revealing a Kage Bunshin sitting cross legged in meditation. A hand lain on the clone's head was all the signal it needed to dispel itself, Naruto quickly feeling the rush of natural energy entering his system.

'_Hm, maybe thirty minutes worth of Sage mode, I'm getting better at gathering more energy stationary at least.' _

Using the energy-sensing capabilities of Sage mode, the blonde searched for any energy that was unnatural to the forest, thereby discovering Evangeline and Chachamaru's location, and it didn't take very long to do so.

However, the strange part was that while he could find two separate energy signatures, they were the same person's, and they weren't like any other human he'd felt before. It had a similar base of magic, and it wasn't demonic, but most definitely inhuman. The power was very faint though, so much that without Sage mode he probably wouldn't be able to tell even close up.

As the blonde shinobi used shundo to get to the location of the energy, he wondered whether it was another person, or thing, entirely, or if there was something about his roommates Konoemon didn't bother to tell him.

A couple of minutes later the blonde reached his destination, and discovered that it actually was both Chachamaru and Evangeline, and they looked to be having something of a picnic, or maybe just tea since he couldn't smell any food. The pale blonde child was leaning against a tree, now looking towards him with a scowl on her face.

'_Well, I was right that both of them have the same energy signature, but that should be impossible, no two people have the exact same signature. Not only that, but it definitely is not completely human.'_

Naruto grinned brightly at the pair looking at him. "Well, what are you two doing out here? Seems to me you guys decided to have a picnic without even inviting me! I'm hurt."

"What the hell are you doing here, Namikaze?" Evangeline said, not really in the mood after being interrupted from some peaceful relaxation.

Naruto grinned at the pair. "Well, I just found out a few minutes ago that you two are students in my new class!" The pair of girls were shocked, although it was tough to tell with Chachamaru. "So now I'm wondering why you two didn't bother to come to class today."

Now Evangeline snorted. "There is nothing I need to learn from you, so I see no point in wasting my time."

"Well, unfortunately girls your age need to go to class, no matter how pointless you think it is." _'Crap, I'm really starting to channel Iruka-sensei aren't I?'_

"And if I won't go?" The blonde girl quickly felt herself being lifted up against her will before she was tossed over the larger blonde's shoulder like some sort of potato sack.

Naruto began walking back in the direction of the school after seeing Chachamaru stand to follow. "If you won't come willingly, I'll just have to take you by force Eva-chan!" He stated cheerfully, as if this wasn't a form of kidnapping.

'_This man is going to DIE once I'm finally free!' _Without her powers, however, the vampiress had to settle with plan B.

"Chachamaru, get me out of here!"

"Yes, Master."

Naruto could hear Chachamaru approach him from behind, and was too curious about how the teenage girl planned to free her 'master' to bother dodging. It wasn't until the blonde felt her fist implant itself into his backside that he realized his folly, feeling himself lose footing with the ground. In his surprise, Chachamaru managed to grab her master from his loosened grip and begin running in the opposite direction.

'_She hits pretty damn hard, more than any civilian could. I wonder if she really is a kunoichi? I'll think on it later though'_ It didn't take long for Naruto to recover, and fortunately the possible kunoichi didn't care about covering her trail through the forest.

For the next hour Naruto gave chase to the pair, never letting them get too much time to rest, but at the same time Chachamaru was faster than Naruto expected, since he couldn't get close enough to grab them without possibly divulging his magical/shinobi abilities.

In the end, however, Naruto knew that it was time to make his choice, as the class period was probably nearing its end, and he wanted to at least catch the pair. This had become too entertaining to just give up on, after all! _'But how to catch them without realizing I'm using magic or chakra, just coming up from behind with shundo would be too obvious –Wait, that's it!'_

With a grin he usually reserved for his pranks, Naruto began his ascent far into the air, applying several mid-air shundo to position himself above the forest canopy, making sure the pair stayed within sight and reasonable distance. "Now for the right moment." It wasn't until the retreating pair of girls were sufficiently covered by trees that he began a rapid descent. Still not used to the idea of running mid-air, the blonde had to deal with getting the right angle of descent while dealing with the wind rushing into his face and a nauseating feeling from the practical teleportation. Shundo after mid-air Shundo, the blonde closed the distance between him and the delinquents, until finally he broke through the forest ceiling, narrowly avoiding branches as he reached out to grab Chachamaru by the shoulders,sending the trio into the dirt.

After a short tumble, Naruto claimed victory while sitting on Chachamaru's back, one hand holding her wrists together while the other held Evangeline by the scruff of her shirt.

"Well, I think this is my victory for today you two, but that was a lot of fun." Still not letting go of Evangeline, Naruto got off of Chachamaru before helping her up with his other hand. Her acceptance of said appendage told the blonde that the green haired girl wasn't going to resist any further. "Hope I didn't hurt you Cha-chan, I kind of got carried away there."

"My performance readings tell me I'm in functioning condition, Naruto-sensei" the girl responded, which Naruto took to meant she was fine. He'd have to figure out why she talked so strangely, though. Maybe it was just how kunoichi worked in this world?

Back at the school, a tall girl that nobody would think of as being only 15 with forest green hair sneezed as she sat in the classroom alongside the others in class 2-A. '_Somebody must be thinking about me de-gozaru.'_

Naruto looked at the girl still in his grip, certain that the silent girl would have been pouring out obscenities by this point, or at least trying to escape. The blonde wasn't going to press his luck though and left her to her thoughts as they finally began to get closer to the school.

'_Hm, still no bell? Awesome, I managed to capture delinquents successfully, and on my first time too! This must be how Iruka-sensei felt when he caught me-'_

RRRRRIIIING!

'_God damn it!' _he yelled mentally as the bell signaled the end of the period, meaning he hadn't made it in time. Sighing in disappointment, the blonde dropped his fellow blonde girl unceremoniously on her butt, finally snapping her out of her train of thought.

"What the hell was that for you dumbass!" she shrieked, quickly standing back up.

Naruto shrugged. "While I managed to catch you guys, the class I have with you guys is already over, so I have no need to force you guys to go to your other classes."

Evangeline stared at him like he was some kind of moron, which was precisely what she thought about him. "What kind of teacher tells that to his students?"

The blonde grinned at her in response. "The kind that was as much of a delinquent as you two when I was your age." He turned his attention to the bright green haired girl following behind them.

"Hey Cha-chan, if you have the free time now, do you think you could show me that bath area in the dorms you were talking about?" The green haired girl didn't respond verbally, instead she faced her master, who was looking at the pair incredulously. Evangeline sighed looking at the idiotically hopeful visage of her intruder/guest.

"Whatever, you can go with him for now Chachamaru, but make sure you return in time to make lunch."

Said girl bowed, saying thanks before walking in the direction of the dorms. Naruto took it as a signal to follow.

Evangeline stared at the blonde teenager as he followed after her gynoid servant, her mind buzzing with the info Konoemon had told her when she went to threaten him about the guest. When the old man (not that she had room to call him that) had described the boy as a 'special case,' she hadn't thought much of it, considering him a mage just like most of the staff and leaving it at that. But this chase had told her much of his abilities.

'_Able to keep up with Chachamaru when I couldn't feel any magic augmenting his speed, but that maneuver with Shunpo was as stupid as something Nagi would pull. But he still angled it perfectly to not only maintain a close distance, but factor in the risk of being spotted by myself, who he thinks is a regular student. That's not taking into account he was going fast enough to be invisible not just to any regular human, but even plenty of mages working here.' _Even when he crashed into them, he was cognitive enough to grab her and restrain Chachamaru in a way that it'd be hard for the gynoid to escape, especially when shown that his strength was greater than hers. Though when he held Chachamaru down, the small vampire could feel another energy being used, but one she'd never felt before, even in her long life. _'If he's a mage, his skill is impressive. Even if he is an idiot.'_

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by fairly quickly for the eighteen-year old teacher, now looking for Negi's dorm room in order to finally go over the lesson plan with him. Though thinking of the dorms, he still couldn't believe that these girls had such an extravagant bathing area; its quality nearly exceeded Konoha's own hot springs! He'd definitely have to try it tomorrow morning, so long as none of the residents were there at least.

After Chachamaru had shown him it, however, the blonde managed to rope the stoic girl into giving him a tour of more of the school, and even a bit of the city of Mahora. She made sure to point out places he needed to know, such as the shops and eateries. What had been very enlightening for the young shinobi was finding out that a few of the students in his class, Chachamaru included, ran their own restaurant Chao Bao Zi. While not on the same level as Ichiraku's ramen, it turned out to be an excellent place for lunch, at least it had been until said students saw the pair together. Apparently they were just in time for the school's lunch break. It was pretty difficult to enjoy lunch whilst having to explain why he and Chachamaru were having lunch together since he had left class declaring he'd be bringing the pair of girls back. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact his roommate was the most expressive he'd ever seen her when talking to them. He made a mental note that Lingshen Chao and Yotsuba Satsuki were good friends of the green-haired kunoichi, and that the pair made delicious meat-buns.

Overall, the blonde felt he'd made good progress in his personal mission to get Chachamaru to open up more. Now if he only knew a way to get through to Evangeline…

'_I'll worry about the chibi later, though, just hope she isn't too mad I monopolized Cha-chan for the whole day'_ Naruto thought, feeling Negi's magic signature get closer. The assistant teacher was in for a surprise when he spotted a trio of girls whom he recognized from the class approach from the opposite end of the hallway.

The girl with dark green, nearly black hair on the left was the one to wave at him. "Hey there, Naruto-sensei!" Yue gives a small wave as well, while Nodoka follows with a shy nod.

He waved, a curious look on his face. "Hello there, girls, what are you guys doing here?"

The same girl was the one to answer his query. "Oh, well we're just coming to ask Negi-sensei some questions about the lesson today." The reason seemed a bit iffy to Naruto, after all why wait hours after school was over to ask him? He let it slide though.

"Naruto-sensei, what about your attempt to retrieve Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san?" This time the girl on the opposite side, who had light purple hair tied into large twin-tails that went down to her waist, was the one to ask a question.

Naruto grinned at the trio as he knocked on the door. "I'll tell you girls what happened with Negi, though I did manage to catch them in the end."

What Naruto didn't expect when the door opened was to see a familiar brown-haired girl, Konoka if he remembered correctly, cheerfully greeting the quartet. He was worried that he got the wrong room until she opened it further for the exuberant glasses-wearing girl of the trio, spotting Negi sitting by a desk. The blonde also saw Asuna there as well, which could only mean the child teacher was in the same boat he was in terms of boarding.

'_Hm, I can't remember Negi mentioning he was living with them, though it explains just why he was with them yesterday and today.'_

Negi was greeting the girl newcomers when he spotted Naruto come in after them. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" The eighteen year old just grinned at his junior superior.

"What, do you not want me here?" His grin changed into a mock frown, but unlike the girls Negi wasn't able to tell the difference. "I mean, if you don't want me here I guess I could go."

"Nonono, I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean that, its just that it was a surprise, and I wasn't sure-" Negi's rambling was cut off by Naruto's laughter.

"Hahahaha, don't worry so much Negi, I was only teasing. Anyway, I was here to look over the plans you've been making, and I guess I can do that while you help these girls with their questions, right?"

Negi bowed at his assistant in thanks. "Sure thing, Naruto." So Naruto took Negi's seat at the desk as the child teacher joined all the girls at the main table.

Naruto looked over the papers detailing Negi's schedule for the next couple of months, fairly impressed on how well the younger boy was with paperwork. _'I'm sure Baa-chan would love to have a kid like this doing her paperwork in a couple of years.' _Another thing he noticed was a notebook, opened to a page holding the roster for Class 2-A. _'Ah, here we go, at least now I can learn all their names.'_ He saw several familiar girls, including Evangeline, Chachamaru, Ku-Fei, Chao, Satsuki, and Konoka. The blonde also found the names of the trio now studying with Negi; Saotome Haruna was the outspoken girl of the trio, the one with the large twintails was Ayase Yue, and the shy one was Miyazaki Nodoka. He even saw Asuna, amused to notice a pair of devil's horns were drawn on her head, even if they were scribbled out now and replaced with a small comment of 'she's nice after all'.

'_Guess Negi and Asuna have trouble getting along, huh? They do kind of remind me of myself and Sakura-chan, although Negi isn't trying to gain her love at least.'_ Any further reminiscing was quickly dispelled by a sudden memory intake of a dispelled Kage Bunshin. Apparently the tall blonde girl _'Yukihiro Ayaka I know now' _was about to make a sudden appearance.

As if on cue said girl barged through the dormroom's door, looking indignant, if not jealous of something.

"What is the meaning of this Asuna-san!? I suddenly hear that you're sharing your room with Negi-sensei, this cannot be allowed under my good conscious!"

Naruto could see that Asuna was about to respond violently to the accusation, so he stood up from his kneeling position, his change in height a good attention-grabber.

"Is there something the matter with this, Ayaka?"

The fellow blonde only then realized the other teacher's presence, quickly bowing to him in apology. "Oh, forgive me Naruto-sensei, I did not know you were here!" The blonde eighteen year old waved off her concerns, while Konoka walked up to the class representative.

"Ayaka-san, right now we're having a study group with Negi-sensei right now, would you like to join us?"

Naruto nearly laughed at how easily Ayaka accepted the proposal, already sitting down with the others. _'Wow, only two days and Negi's already becoming a pretty popular teacher.'_

The room got pretty noisy at that point, already holding three times as many people as it used to, and with half of them loudly asking questions or talking with the child teacher. While Naruto wasn't bothered too much, he could see Asuna wasn't taking the noise as well, who had been trying to study at her own desk.

The assistant teacher decided to take a break from looking over Negi's lesson plan, instead looking over Asuna's shoulder to see what she was working on. After trying so hard to drown out the noise of the others, the orange haired girl didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"Need some help there, Asuna-chan?" he asked, startling her enough that she nearly punched his face. Nearly being the key word as he tilted his head out of the way.

The teenager just blushed in embarrassment at nearly hitting her sensei and his use of 'chan'. "S-sorry Naruto-sensei."

"No problem, Asuna-chan, I guess I shouldn't have gotten so close to a person with a nasty left hook huh?" he grinned at her, not noticing her blush darken another shade. "It looks to me that you could use some help with that homework, though?"

At that she turned away from the blonde teacher. "I'm doing perfectly alright by myself!"

"Having answered one question over the span of fifteen minutes is hardly what I'd call 'perfectly alright'." And it was true that Asuna had only answered the first question on the worksheet, making her blush again at being called out.

Naruto took the chair from Negi's desk and put it by Asuna's, as well as taking the pencil right out from Asuna's hand. "Here, I'll give you some advice on how to get through this, unless of course you want to try and finish this with all those others around?" He gestured his head towards the group of studiers (or Negi-admirers, Naruto wasn't totally sure yet). Her response was merely a sigh and a reluctant 'alright.'

The next half hour went surprisingly well for the occupants, not counting a minor squabble between Haruna and Ayaka over the last of Konoka's tasty snacks, and it seemed nearly all of the girls' questions had been answered. At least, it was until Haruna remembered what Naruto had said to them before their arrival.

"Hey, Naruto-sensei, are you going to tell us what happened between you and Evangeline and Chachamaru?" she asked, putting the blonde on the spotlight as all their attention turned towards him.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh yea, I did say that I'd tell you guys, huh? I totally forgot about that hehehe." They all sweat dropped at his announcement, though they all gave the blonde their attention as he began.

He gave his audience a short summary about finding the girls and their subsequent chase, obviously editing out his use of ninjutsu and magic. While the girls at least were amazed that he'd do such a thing to Evangeline, and without the girl trying to kill him afterwards, it was the ending that made them the most surprised.

"What, you mean you just let them go!?" Ayaka yelled at the blonde sensei. Being the class rep, she was the largest stickler for correct decorum, and what Naruto-sensei did was definitely not appropriate!

He just shrugged in response. "Well, like I told them it's not really my issue what they do outside of the classes I'm involved with. And besides, I have a method to my madness."

This time it was Yue who asked the question. "And what does this method involve, Naruto-sensei?"

Unfortunately for the groups' curiosity, he just put his hands behind his head and laughed. "Sorry, but that's a secret, I can say that you'll figure it out tomorrow though."

Asuna snorted as the rest sighed in disappointment. "So, even our assistant teacher's a knucklehead."

"Ouch, you wound me Asuna-chan!" The other girls giggled a little at the melodrama as they got ready to leave.

"See ya guys later!" Haruna yelled at the group.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei" Yue said, bowing a little. Her friend Konoka copied the action.

"G-g-goodbye N-negi-s-sensei, N-naruto-sensei" she stuttered softly as the three walked out. Ayaka was a lot more physical, giving Negi a hug, making Asuna angry for some reason.

"I'll see you tomorrow Negi-sensei. Just remember, if that ape does anything you don't like you can always room with me, alright?" Now Naruto had to hold onto Asuna's shoulders to keep her from lunging at the fellow blond until she was out of the door. Asuna quickly shook Naruto's hands off of her once Ayaka was gone.

"Wow, first it was Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue, then Ayaka. There sure are a lot of your classmates living nearby huh?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, everybody in Class 2-A lives on this floor, it's how they arrange it." Asuna replied, getting the other two's attention.

Negi, curious about what his roommate said, went to his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper from the mess before showing it to the others that it was a diagram of the dorm. "So, you mean everybody in my class lives on this floor?" He pointed to the second floor they were currently on. Asuna nodded.

"Yea, it's arranged by grade." Naruto was now the one who was confused.

"That can't be true, Eva-chan, Cha-chan and I don't live in the dorm, they have a cottage out in the forest we live in."

"Oh, I asked my grandfather about that once" Konoka said, "it was when our class first heard about it, but when I asked he just told me they needed the space because of a special reason."

At that Naruto frowned a bit, remembering his chase earlier and Chachamaru could, and had, run faster than even slow Chunnin. _'There's something about those two that the old man hasn't told me. Of course, that might just mean he doesn't feel it'd affect my mission.'_ Any further thought was ended as Asuna said-loudly-"Negi, you're starting to stink. When was the last time you had a bath?" It wasn't until Asuna mentioned it that Naruto noticed the smell as well. _'Wow, she has a sharp nose'_ and he concluded she was right when declaring it'd been a few days since the boy had had a bath.

"Well, go take one now, then!"

Negi mumbled something, but Asuna couldn't hear it. "What was that?" Again he mumbled, still unintelligibly. "C'mon, what's the problem brat!?" This time, the red headed boy decided to say it into Konoka's ear, who giggled a little bit.

"Negi hates baths? That's so cute."

"That's not cute at all Konoka!" Asuna yelled. "Blondie, go take this kid here for a bath!"

"Hey, I resent that comment! You're supposed to address me as sensei!" The trio all turned to see said 'blondie' was nearly halfway out their door, making Asuna's eye twitch.

"And where are you going, you're the only other guy here?"

Naruto nodded. "Exactly, no way am I going near a naked ten-year old boy to give him a bath. Especially since I'd probably drown him if he struggled too much. So have fun with that, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow!" Before any of them could even try to stop him, the teen teacher was already out the door, and in a couple of minutes was outside the dorm, walking towards his new home. At the same time however, he didn't neglect to make a couple of 'clone squadrons,' as he liked to call them, one to patrol the dorm he'd just left and another to make rounds around the school. Learning that all his primary targets to guard lived on the same floor made it much simpler when it came to sending more clones in the morning to begin the day shift.

'_Today turned out to be fairly fruitful, I got to mess around with Eva-chan, spent another day here without actually having to teach thanks to Cha-chan, met some more of my new students, and learned a bit more about Negi-kun and apparently his own student roommates.' _

A little bit later, he found himself right in front of the familiar cottage, and went up to open the door. When he touched the doorknob, however, he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

'_Weird, why do I feel Ero-sennin's berating me for missing a valuable opportunity?'_

* * *

At the same time, in the dorm's baths, most the girls in Class 2-A were there taking a bath, naked, or at least they had been before somehow beginning to compare breasts to see who'd get Negi-sensei as a roommate. A good number of them were 'developed' in ways that eighteen year olds would be jealous of. Now, however, they all were staring up at Asuna, whose breasts had somehow become so big they were actually lifting her up off the ground, yelling at somebody to get her down. The orange haired girl knew exactly who she was going to pummel though once she managed to get back down. Negi was exceedingly nervous, both because he messed up on a spell again and because he knew Asuna was going to hurt him once grounded.

* * *

So, I'll apologize again (just because I like you guys so much) about both the lack of awesome action and long wait period.

SO READ AND REVIEW SO I"LL KNOW IF YOU FORGIVE ME!

Have an awesome spring break! (Since mine starts tomorrow )


End file.
